Growing Old
by Bandsarelife109
Summary: Rated M for select content. What if Lily and James didn't die. What if Sirius didn't go to Azkaban. What if Harry grew up with a childhood. What if a Death Eater's kid was accepted into a crazy family.
1. Chapter 1

On May 12, 1980, a little girl with fire red hair was born by the name of Lasanderia Koreen Carrow. As she came out of her mother she was crying as all newborns do, only she didn't know the most excruciating pain was about to reach her. Her father had a stick, she didn't know what it was all she knew was there was a red light coming out of the end. "Curcio!" Those were the first words that were ever muttered in her presence. As the red light hit her she screamed even louder.

After he removed "the stick", her father lifted her up and whispered in her tiny ears, "never show emotion, emotion equals weakness and you will be punished no crying no laughter no anything." Lasanderia didn't dare so much as make a squeak. "May I hold her now?" Asked her mother. "Of course." Not gently did her father shove her into her mother's arms. Her father left and now it was just her and her mother. "Listen Lasanderia, there is an awful war going on. There are these awful people they're called blood-traitors. You are pureblood, you will marry a good pureblood boy. We have already arranged it. Don't go anywhere near blood-traitors and mudbloods. We are on the good side. We follow the Dark Lord. We are called Death Eaters. Always follow the Dark Lord and _never_ speak his name."

Lasanderia was laid in her crib and she was scared this wasn't where she wanted to be nor was it where she deserved to be. What would she do in the future that was so awful that placed her in this god-forbidden hell? Maybe it won't always be this bad. She was right it wouldn't always be that awful, it would get worse.

Lasanderia was now one. She could speak but she knew not to. She was fond of her grandmother who taught her what this war was really about. How her parents were for this blood-purity shit and how her grandmother was for equality. Her grandmother took her out of that abusive household for a few hours.

Her grandmother always read her stories. Although children normally start to read around the age of four, Lasanderia, or Deria as her grandmother called her, could read along with her gram and could even read some books by herself. She told her gram, "I wish the story was never over, I never want to leave the pages and I never want to come back." "I know how you feel when you get older I give you the most intriguing stories. Maybe I could even read you the Grimms." Her gram smirked and winked at her. "What's the Grimms gram?" Lasanderia asked in pure wonder. "The Grimms Fairy Tales darling. They are very gruesome but you'll love them. Some are about princesses and princes others are about animals and all of them teach you a lesson, and not the kind your parents teach you." "Do you think you could tell me one?" I don't want to scar you for life." Her gram chuckled. "It's okay you can." Lansanderia nudged. "Oh alright, _but_ do not say I didn't warn you." A gigantic grin was plastered on Deria's pale rosy cheeked face. "This is my favorite, this one is called, _La Belle et la Bête."_ As her gram read to her the story, that she was told translated to Beauty and the Beast, Deria fell in love. She loved the story and it became her favorite story to ever be told.

Deria and her gram heard the door shut, Lasanderia put on a neutral face with no sparkle in her eye. Her gram quickly took Deria off of her lap and flooed away. "Hello, father." Lasanderia said. "Lasanderia, what did you do today?" "Nothing," _as always,_ Lasanderia thought. "Good, where is your mother?" "She's not home. She went out with Wormtail and Snape." "Very well." In that moment Lasanderia sneezed. _Uh-oh,_ thought Lasanderia. Her hair turned a light blue and didn't go away. "What is this?!" Her father shouted grabbing her hair. "I-I don't know father." Lasanderia knew she was in trouble, she knew she was a metamorphmagus and she didn't know how to control her power, but she also knew that this was not acceptable in her family. Her father pulled out his wand and shouted the first words she ever heard. She had become use to the pain it didn't make her scream anymore.

On Halloween 1981 Lasanderia's parents were furious and she knew why. Their precious "Dark Lord" was gone, maybe not forever, but for now, he was gone. Her parent's lives were ruined and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

"He's absolutely beautiful, I love him." Lily Potter held her newborn child close and didn't want to ever lose him or let him out of her sight. "I know he's perfect, I love you both so much." James kissed his wife and son's forehead, just as his three best friends came through the door. "May we come in?" Remus asked from the door frame. "Of course, I would like you guys to meet the newest Marauder, Harry James Potter." James said looking at his baby boy in his arms. "He's so tiny." Peter observed with a confused face. "Normally babies are tiny Peter." Lily laughed. "Can I hold him Lil?" James asked with loving eyes. "Of course," Lily handed Harry over to her loving husband.

Later that night the new family was cuddled up on the couch. Lily really wish they didn't have to be in hiding, she wish her parents could meet their newborn baby. She wished she could have Harry and Dudley, her nephew, could meet and play together. She hoped this war would be over soon. Harry started crying, "sounds like he's hungry again, takes after his father." Lily laughed and got into the right position. "I love you both so much." James said looking at his wife and child. "Yeah I guess I like you too." Lily teased and James kissed her.

Harry was one, playing in his playpen by himself. It was Halloween Lily wished she could take Harry out Trick-or-Treating but they were still in hiding. "Lily," James said from the other room. "Yeah?" "Were we expecting Peter tonight?" "No, why?" "Someone's outside." "Trick-or-Treaters?" "Honey, Voldemort is outside, take Harry and run." "James, I love you," "I love you too." They kissed what might be their last kiss. "I love you Harry," "Dada?" "It's okay, love," Lily ran up the stairs with Harry tight in her arms. She put Harry in his crib she didn't know what to do. She heard James downstairs, "hey, baldy, I mean voldy sorry, did Peter _rat_ us out?" Really James now is not the time, thought Lily. "Alright Harry, I don't know how long we have, but remember, I love you, your father loves you, you are loved, and we will always love you and we always love you, no matter what you are loved." The door busted down, there stood a cloaked figure. "Move aside you filthy mudblood." "Not Harry, please not Harry, kill me instead." "Curico!" The red light hit her she screamed. He removed the spell from her he moved over to Harry. As he said the killing curse, Lily threw herself in front of Harry the spell missed her and she hit her head on the changing table and blacked out.

When Lily woke up she saw Sirius standing there with Harry in his arms and Remus next to him. "He's alive?" They were startled to see Lily wake but they couldn't be happier. "You're okay, don't worry James was knocked out for a little bit but he woke up and is yelling at the nurse to let him come in here." Remus explained. "Bloody nurse I just want to see my wi-you're okay!" He ran over to his wife and kissed her. "Potter! Sit your ass down you might go into a coma you fucking arse!" Ah yes, Marleen McKinnon, she was like a sister to James and she was a healer at St. Mungos. "Oh you're awake. Good lets just get a few test done and you guys will be free to go, assuming everything is okay."

After everything was complete they heard that their son had defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore wants Harry to live with his aunt and uncle, at least until the buzz of "the boy who lived" died down a bit.

* * *

By the age of two Lasanderia had been beaten, bruised, and scarred. She saw her gram in secret. Her gram was the only good thing in her hellish life. She heard her parents arguing with her gram. She was scared for her gram. Her parents could easily kill her gram…her father came in and told her to stand right in the position she was already in. He placed a shiny metal knife in her hand. She knew not to move, but she didn't know what was about to happen. All she saw was her gram trip and all she felt was hot blood running down her arm.

* * *

In the Dursley household there were two, two year olds. One was plump, spoiled, and whiny, the other scrawny, abused, and quiet. Harry Potter was the latter. His parents died in a car crash so he was stuck with his horrid aunt and uncle. His cousin would hit him and sit on him, his aunt would force chores upon him, and his uncle would beat him mearcily. He wanted more than anything to not be there any more. He wanted a family.

* * *

"Remus, Remus, come here, come here!" Sirius yelled happily. "What?" Remus laughed walking into room. "We've been approved." "We've been approved?" "Yes!" "We're going to be parents!" Remus kissed Sirius tenderly. Merlin he loved him so much.

* * *

Lily and James still didn't have Harry. They wanted him more than anything. The "boy who lived" buzz died down a bit he was turning three in two months. They needed him back desperately.

* * *

Now three years old Lasanderia didn't speak. She was still upset over her gram. It wasn't just the fact that her gram died it was more the fact that she's the one who killed her gram. She couldn't let it go. It's not like she needed to talk anyways. She couldn't show emotion. That's why she didn't know what to do when her father grabbed her by the collar and threw her into a shed and locked it. It was only her and him. He told her to be quiet, he told her to stay still. It hurt as he raped her. She was scared. She was three. Three. She didn't know what would happen if she did scream, she would probably get killed, which she really wouldn't object to at this point.

Her father came out with a satisfied smile, she came out with no emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first chapter was a bit confusing but anytime there was a break in the story it went to a different character that chapter was basically just to set up the story. Sorry if it was confusing.**

Harry was tired of being sat on by his walrus cousin. He was tired of being shoved into a cupboard. He was tired of being a punching bag. Tired of not having a family. Of course he never would have a family. His parents died in a car crash so now he was stuck with his mother's sister. They hated him. All he wanted was a family. He was turning three today, of course why would anyone care, he was Harry, just Harry.

"Boy! Get in here!" Uncle Vernon yelled as Harry was getting dressed as soon as he slipped his shirt over his scar covered torso he went to the sound of his uncle's voice. His uncle was glaring. His aunt had a glare on her horse face. "You're leaving our house for good, finally, get out." Aunt Petunia said. He knew better than to question but he had to question. "What do you mean?" Harry asked and backed away. "Your no good parents are here to take your sorry arse away from us for good."

Vernon pushed Harry out the door and he fell into someone's legs. "S-sorry," he stuttered. He looked up. There was a beautiful lady with long red hair and green eyes identical to his, next to her was a man who looked very much like him with the exception with for his eyes. "It's fine, darling, I'm your mum and this is your dad. We're going to take you home with us." The lady smiled at him, she smiled a warm smile. This kind of smile was foreign to him. "Wait you're my parents?" Harry asked shocked. "Of course we are we've sent you letters and pictures didn't you receive them?" His mother asked. "N-no," he turned to his aunt and uncle, "you told me my parents were dead, you told me my parents died in a car crash." He looked back at his parents. "You told our son that we were dead? How could you? Is that a bruise on his cheek?! Petunia, you know that if the tables were turned I would have taken care of Dudley like he was my own child." Lily glared at her older sister. "Well that would have been easy because our little Dudley is a perfect little boy, unlike your spoiled heathen." Petunia spat. "Yes, Harry is so spoiled. He didn't know his parents were alive, by the looks of it he has been beaten, he looks extremely underfed, while your walrus just prances around stuffing his mouth with cake." "Did you just insult my Dudders?" "Yes I did now give me my son so we can leave." Harry was shoved forward while the door was slammed in the Potter's faces.

"Why did you send me to live with them?" Harry asked. "James and Lily shared a look. "We'll explain that to you once you get home, buddy." James sent his son a sad smile.

Her parents were taken away. Finally! Lasanderia was free from her parents. They were taken to Azkaban for their crimes. She was told she was going to a new home. Apparently it was two men who had been wanting to adopt for a while but one was a werewolf and werewolves weren't allowed to adopt but somehow they found a way around it. She decided not to question it because she could be free now.

A lady named June came and took her out of her household. "Hi Lasanderia, that's a nice name, do you mind if I call you Lydia? It's a common nickname for Lasanderia, do you mind?" June asked. She thought it over. Hmm…she had never been called Lydia, she liked it, she always thought of her parents whenever someone called her Lasanderia. "That's fine," Lydia smiled on the inside. "Let's go meet your new parents." June smiled.

A door opened, behind the door were two tall men. One had scars on his face, had sandy brown hair, and hazel eyes. The other, had tattoos all over his body, had long black hair, and shiny grey eyes. "Hi please come in," the one with the scars said. June and Lydia walked through the door as they were gestured to and sat down on the couch. Lydia had an emotionless face on like always. "Hi I'm Remus and this is Sirius, we're your new fathers. Um...do you have any questions for us?" "What do I call you? I mean if I said 'dad' you would both answer." "Well you can call us whatever you want." Sirius smiled. "Okay 'whatever you want' how would you know which one I'm talking to?" "You know what? I'm gonna like you." Sirius let out a barking laugh. "You can just call us dad and we'll figure it out." Remus gave a warm smile. "Okay." Lydia whispered. "Why don't you come and see your room?" Sirius nudged. Sirius lead the way upstairs. The house had four floors. The first floor was a bookshop that Remus owned, it was called Wolfstar Books, apparently their friend "Prongs" suggested it and they kind of did it just to annoy him. The second floor was basically their common area, it had a kitchen, a common room, and a study. The third floor had rooms, they had guest rooms, Sirius and Remus' room, and Lydia's room. The fourth floor was an attic, they mainly kept random things that they really didn't have use for but couldn't get rid of because of their magical properties.

Lydia's room a spacious, to say the least, it had a twin size bed and dark green walls. "Now you can change this however you'd like, it's your room." Sirius said smiling. Lydia nodded.

After June left Remus and Sirius wanted to get a better idea about Lydia. "Do you mind if we ask you questions?" Remus asked. "You just did but I guess not." Lydia said looking dead into his eyes. "Okay, well would you mind if we changed your last name or do you want to keep the name Carrow?" Sirius asked. "I wouldn't mind if you changed my last name. I don't like the name Carrow. Basically it pins you as a death eater." Lydia started fiddling with her hands. "I know how you feel." Sirius sent a small smile at her. "Well we will change it tomorrow then, what do you like to do for fun?" Remus asked. "I like to read or hear stories, I like to draw, I like to wri- wait sorry I'm not allowed to say what I like or show emotion." Lydia shut up. "Darling, you can show emotion here. It was ingrained in you that you weren't allowed to show emotion, my parents did the same thing to me. Don't worry you're safe here." Sirius went to hug her but she flinched. "Sorry do you not like being touched?" Sirius asked. "Just bad memories." Lydia looked down. "I get it. It'll be okay. The pain will slowly decay. Don't worry." The oven dinged. "Okay sorry to interrupt but I made banana nut muffins and they're done remember Sirius Lily and Prongs are coming over tomorrow for dinner so they can meet Lydia and so we can see Harry after what was it two years?" Remus smiled gave Sirius a peck on the lips and sent Lydia a smile. Yeah she would like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lily woke up she saw her red matted hair in front of her face and her husband's black rat nest that he called hair. "Good morning." James slurred with tiredness. "Good morning, love." Lily responded. "Guess what," James smiled as he looked at his wife. "We have Harry and we are going to meet Sirius and Remus' kid today?" Lily said with a smile plastered on her face. "Correct," James pecked her lips and got out of bed.

"Mummy, daddy? Are you down here?" Harry asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Yes sweetheart." Lily gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. Mandy, the Potter's house-elf, made waffles, Harry's favorite. Harry gulped up breakfast and ran up the stairs to get ready. He was so excited to meet, or re-meet, Sirius and Remus and Lydia. His parents already told him so much about Remus and Sirius but none of them knew anything about Lydia except for her name and that she was from the Carrow family and was Harry's age.

* * *

"Hey, Lydia, did you have a good night's rest?" Asked Remus as Lydia came down the stairs. Lydia nodded and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Good, do you want breakfast?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head frantically at him. "What?" Remus mouthed. Sirius got up to take over. "Hey, honey, do you want Cheerios for breakfast or banana nut muffins or eggs or, really, whatever you want." Sirius kneeled down to the floor so Lydia didn't have to hurt her neck. "Listen, I know what you're going through. You just came from a, probably abusive, home in which you were always scared that one wrong breath would send you six feet under. You don't have to be scared here. You can eat here, whatever you want, you can sleep without worry, you can tell us anything and everything, you can show emotion here, you can smile or cry or rage, you can love, you can hug people, you can let loose a bit. I get it I was in your situation. Please sit down eat some breakfast then we'll all get ready and you can meet more of your new family, Lily and James are your godparents and Harry is their child. Alright? I know it takes time to adjust but don't worry you will." Sirius sent her a small smile. "Okay," she nodded and gave him a hug. That was the first time she ever hugged someone besides her gram and it felt...right.

* * *

There were three knocks on the door, Sirius ran like a child to see his presents from Santa on Christmas. "Prongsie!" Sirius had a broad smile plastered on his face. He grabbed his best friend of 12 years into a bear hug. "Hello Sirius." James laughed and rolled his eyes. Next walked in Lily then walked in Harry who was holding Lily's hand. "Alrighty introduction time!" Remus said with a mouth full of chocolate. "Hello Remus." Lily chuckled at the tall man. "Hello!" Remus said in a sing-song tone.

"Lydia can you come in here please?" Remus said from the common room the the kitchen. Lydia walked in, well stumbled in. She had her nose in a book and walked right into the door frame. "Oh are you okay Lyd?" Lydia nodded and closed the book. She was reading 'Phantoms' by Dean Koontz. She was very, very advance for her age which Remus and Sirius couldn't figure it out.

Sirius chuckled, "Lydia this is Lily, James, and Harry." Sirius pointed to them one by one. "Hello, very nice to meet you, I'm Lasanderia but please call me Lydia." Lydia said in a super innocent voice that made everyone's heart melt and she had a small shy smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Harry, you look very pretty." Harry blushed. He couldn't get over her flowing red hair, her pale skin, her naturally rosy cheeks, her sprinkle of freckles, her eyes were this magnificent shade of gray and lavender mix, and he loved the shyness she gave off, he felt safe near her. "Thank you," Lydia smiled a little. She could sense something coming from the boy in front of her. It was a mixture of eagerness and sadness. She couldn't get over his smile, his green almond eyes, or his light brown skin. It made her feel happy inside, at least that was the emotion she thought it was because she had only felt it a few times. Lydia couldn't help but give him a peck on the cheek. "What was that for?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. "You seem happy but also like you need just a tiny bit more to fill a space, like you just got away from a bad situation but you're happy for some change that just came." Lydia said looking in his eyes. Harry gave her a peck on the cheek back. "What was that for?" Lydia asked. "For making me feel better."

 **A/N: So sorry this chapter is so short... I wanted to get this chapter up on time but I had a lot going on and I really wanted to get the Harry Lydia meeting up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! There is going to be a time skip, Harry and Lydia are now four. Just really quick, or long, I ramble, anyways this might be a short chapter. I am wondering do you guys want me to make Harry and Lydia's childhood into seven chapters or three? Just answer below. Basically there are some important things that happen in their childhood that is really important to the story, some of the years aren't as important. When they are eleven, if I do three chapters for their childhood, I will go back to one year per chapter or more than one chapter, depending. Anyways please answer below and I hope you enjoy. Plus this chapter is early so hope you enjoy!**

Lydia woke up to the pitter-patter of rain lightly tapping on her window. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the dark blurred room swatting around for her glasses. She had really adjusted to a loving family. She loved that she could talk to her fathers and they wouldn't judge her, she loved that Moomy (that's what she jokingly called Remus) gave her free range of the book shop, she loved that she had Harry as a friend, she loved having a family. She went to muggle school along with Harry. Muggles called it nursery school but they just called it muggle school.

Lydia jogged down the stairs and grabbed her book. "Bye dads, I'm going down to the shop before school." Lydia said and jogged down another flight of stairs. "Oh wait I'll come with you I need to give Merida her book for the week." Remus quickly kissed Sirius and went with Lydia.

Merida was an old woman. She had a cane and she wasn't afraid to use it, especially on Sirius. She always came by once a week and got a romance novel that Remus randomly picked for her. She was very kind, she maybe old but she knew what she was talking about. The first week that Wolfstar Books was open she came in, she lived a block away, Sirius came rushing downstairs with the news that him and Remus had been approved for adoption and Sirius kissed Remus. Merida told Remus after Sirius left, "was that your husband?" "Yes," "don't mess it up. Don't lose the love that you two have for each other. I might be old but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my daughter and grandson. Don't mess this up." She smiled paid and made it a weekly tradition to come in and buy a book.

Today, when Merida came in she wasn't alone. There was a little boy of the age of five with her. "Hello Merida, is this Kai?" Remus had a smile on his face like always when he was in the shop. "Yes, this is the little troublemaker that is my life." Merida smiled. Merida's daughter, Amanda, got pregnant when she was sixteen and it was a hard financial situation for Amanda and Kai so Merida insisted that they stay with her, forever…, and loves both of them limitlessly. "He's adorable, this is Lydia, my daughter." Remus smiled, again, proud to be a father. "Oh looks like they already like each other." Lydia and Kai were down on the floor playing, "down by the banks" Merida and Remus smiled at the two and started talking and Remus gave her, her book.

Lily showed up to pick up Lydia for school. "Hey your carpool is here." Lily walked in with her same badass strut, a messy bun, a white t-shirt, and faded, ripped, skinny jeans. "Oh hello Lily. Merida this is Lily, Lily this is Merida." Remus introduced. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Lily Potter, and that rat nest with a human under it, yeah, that's my kid Harry." "Oh hello, Lily, I'm Merida Dames and that's my grandson, Kai." Merida smiled as she pointed at Kai. "He's adorable. I'm taking the kids to school do you want me to take Kai as well?" Lily offered. "Oh, no it's okay, Kai doesn't got to the same school as Lydia. Thank you so much though." Merida smiled. "Anytime. Alright, hate to say it but let's go to school." Lily gave a final wave before leaving. "Have a good day at school, beast." Remus said.

"Beast" was one of the, many, many, many, nicknames Lydia earned over the past year. Sirius mainly called her "pumpkin fluff" or "cub" while Remus just stuck with the nickname "beast". Now there are reasons, Sirius says the reason for "pumpkin fluff" is because her hair looked orange when they first got her and so the name stuck, "cub" was for, well, she was being raised by a wolf and a dog so it was natural, Remus' reasoning for calling her "beast" was because when she was three if they called her princess she would yell at them, mainly because she hated the word, so instead of being called "beauty" she said just call her "beast" when she got tired of explaining it to her fathers.

On their way to school Harry and Lydia would talk about what they dreamt about. It was funny they spent almost every waking second together and sometimes they had sleepovers and would spend all day together. Lydia loved learning, it was really cute actually. Once she thought that sitting around all day was "too easy" and she had read up on some maths things that she saw in her father's shop, her teacher, as a joke, gave her a grade five worksheet in maths and she completed it within five minutes and it was correct, her teacher was shocked, but did nothing certain that she cheated.

A group of boys would always chase Harry and beat him up, they called it "Harry Hunting", once Lydia kicked the boy who would beat up Harry in the balls and she got made fun of and Harry was mad at her for making him seem "weak" this was when she took her first feminist stand stating that she could beat up every guy in the room and that girls were just as strong as boys. When Harry said that wasn't true and Lydia then proceeded to push Harry's face into the ground and he admitted that she was right.

Harry and Lydia mainly stayed to themselves. They really didn't like any of the other kids. Their teacher would tell them they had to play with other kids and that they wouldn't always have each other. Lydia and Harry shared a look and said, "nah," they would always be friends, both of them knew that.

"Lydia, there is a group of girls over there playing fairy princess, don't you want to play with them?" Their teacher, mrs. Goodwrinkle, asked Lydia. Lydia, still deep in her book, simply said no without even looking up. "Harry there is a group of boys over there playing knights, why don't you join them?" Mrs. Goodwrinkle asked again. "Alright, here's the thing, we want to stay here and read and play by ourselves. By the way I hate fairy princesses and knights suck! It's really sexist that you would think we would want to play those just because he has a penis and I have a vagina." Lydia knew how to make people uncomfortable and talking about human anatomy was one of her favorite ways to do so, it was often how she got people to leave her alone. "Lasanderia! We do not use such language here! Go to the corner for the rest of the day!" "What we can't talk about science here? It's nature. It's no different than saying deers give birth. Seriously I know babies don't come from storks. I mean really we should be allowed to talk about human anatomy." Lydia folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want me to call your mother and father?" "Well I don't have a mother so good luck." "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize she died. Well your father then?" "Which one?" "What?" "Yeah, I have two fathers and no mother." Lydia had a smirk on her four year old face. "Well I'll just call your house, then." "Okay." Lydia turned back to Harry. "Aren't both your dads at work?" Harry asked. "No remember our dads have the day off." James and Sirius both work as aurors and they had they day off. "Oh yeah… have fun." Harry chuckled. None of their parents cared that they got in trouble depending. Lily was strict when it came to pranks, but if it came to standing up for yourself she applauded you.

Twenty minutes later James and Sirius came through the door. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Well they called Sirius because Lydia got in trouble, we figured it was a two-for-one deal." James explained. "Where is Lyd?" Sirius asked. "Oh good you're here. Are you aware that your daughter knows far too much for her age?" Lydia's teacher asked Sirius. "I don't think she knows too much but she knows a lot, yes I know this." Lydia's teacher jestered for Lydia to come over to where they were. Lydia walked over and hugged her father and godfather. "Hey, pumpkin fluff, what did you do?" "Why do you always assume I said something?"

"Because you're my daughter and I know better than to trust you."

"I talked about science." Lydia said simply. "Tell them exactly what you said." Mrs. Goodwrinkle said with a stern face. "I said, and I quote, 'Alright, here's the thing, we want to stay here and read and play by ourselves. By the way I hate fairy princesses and knights suck! It's really sexist that you would think we would want to play those just because he has a penis and I have a vagina.' Then she said, 'Lasanderia! We do not use such language here! Go to the corner for the rest of the day!' Then I said with my usual knowledge and snarkiness, 'What we can't talk about science here? It's nature. It's no different than saying deers give birth. Seriously I know babies don't come from storks. I mean really we should be allowed to talk about human anatomy.' So, long story short we are in Kentu-" Sirius cut her off, "don't finish that sentence, Lyd." Sirius put his hand over her mouth.

"So what was the problem? She was being a smart-as-I mean smart-alec? Sorry to break it to you but kids will always be like that no matter what, some are just more verbal about it than others." Sirius explained. "She said naughty words." The teacher said. "No she said penis and vagina, they are body parts. It's no different than saying arm and leg. The only difference is that you don't see them being waved around in public." Sirius explained.

"Well how does she know where 'babies come from' then? She's four."

"She reads,"

"maybe she shouldn't."

"Yeah I would like to see you try to take away reading from her, but reality is you can't keep kids in the closet forever."

"Now it makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"Why she acts like this."

"Acts like what? A child."

"Well she says she has two fathers. Obviously there is lack of a mother figure."

"Actually there isn't you see she actually has two female role models, Harry's mum, her godmother, Lily, and someone I see as a mother figure, who Lydia sees as a grandmother. So please don't blame this on lack of mother figure. We take good care of her. Don't blame her for having her own mind and being a child."

"Mr. Black,"

"Lupin-Black, actually."

"Mr. Black, Lydia probably should be more social and so should Harry they just stay with each other all day."

"Probably for a reason. They have always been together since they were three not a day apart. Maybe they should be more social but you can't force them to be someone else to be friends with people."

The bell rang signaling it was time to leave for the day. "Good-bye." Sirius, James, Harry, and Lydia all walked out of the room and went home.

 **A/N: Alright please answer if you want their childhood in seven chapters or in three. I really need to know this in order to be able to work on the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two years, Lydia has spent with Sirius and Remus. Two years, Lydia has been loved. Two years, Lydia has had a family. She felt like she had always ween in this crazy, amazing family.

Harry and Lydia were really living up to their marauders-in-training titles. Weather it was accidental magic or being smart-asses, trouble always found them. Both had already showed signs of accidental magic. Once Harry turned his teacher's hair blue. James, Sirius, and Remus were proud and Lily was amused but still made him apologize. They also found out that Lydia was a very powerful witch. Not only was she a metamorphmagus, but she also could produce elementals since she was an empath. Now that was more than scary for her accidental magic. She almost burned down her school when a boy pushed her and told her she was weak. Yeah, she proved him wrong. That kid was an offspring of a whale, he was also the kid who would beat up Harry everyday with his goons. His name was like Dudley or something, Lydia didn't care much to get to know him. Anyways, Lydia was quite intelligent with her empathic powers and her general thirst for knowledge, Lydia could answer practically anything. She could speak different languages as well. Sirius had been raised to be "cultured" he knew French, Lydia asked him if he could teach her French and he agreed. She loved speaking different languages. She was also invested in learning different instruments. Remus knew how to play piano and taught her. She loved this family.

Harry and her were best friends still and would be cuddly with each other all the time. Their parents thought it was adorable. They could give each other pecks on the cheeks as a sign of affection. They always played with each other sometimes Lydia would read to Harry insisting that it gets really interesting once you get to chapter books. Harry and Lydia were both taught Latin to help with magic. From when they were three they were taught little bits of wandless magic. By the time they were five they could perform simple spells and charms. Lydia's favorite was the silencing charm she mastered. She would always use it on Sirius just to annoy him.

"Lydia wake up," Harry whisper-yelled. "What?" Lydia grumbled. "Breakfast," that was all Harry had to say and both of the five year olds to jump off of the couch and run into the kitchen. "Ugh, the monsters are here." Sirius grinned at the two kids. "Good morning kiddies." James said giving both of them a kiss on the top of their heads. "Good morning." Harry and Lydia said in unison. "Did you know that kid is also a baby goat." Lydia said eating strawberries. "So you want me to call you baby goat instead of a kid." James smiled back at her. "I was simply stating a fact." Lydia shrugged. "Whatever you say...baby goat." James snickered. "You're lucky I'm not setting you on fire." Lydia galred. "Oh that would absolutely _blow_ me away. Haha get it because you have eleme-" Lydia cut him off. "Yeah, I get it, it's just not funny." Lydia said with a neutral face. "Damn, Prongs, you just got told off by a five year old." Sirius high-fived Lydia.

* * *

Harry and Lydia were messing around outside wrestling. They were six. Their parents were sitting on the patio watching as their two little demons played. "Hey Lydia," Harry said as they were approaching the patio, "yeah Harry?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked. Their parents' attention was on them now. Lydia's hair turned pink, her naturally rosy cheeks went an even deeper shade of pink. "I would like that, yes." Lydia blushed even harder when Harry pecked her on the cheek. "Awe," all of the parents said in unison.

* * *

Harry and Lydia were seven. They were still "boyfriend" and "girlfriend". They were convinced that their parents were secretly planning their wedding. So Lydia and Harry decided that they should have some say in their wedding so they decided they would plan their wedding. They picked their favorite flowers and they also decided on Lilies just to annoy Lily. For the meal they would have spaghetti and lava cake, because why not? Lydia wouldn't wear a dress and would wear a white suit instead. Harry and Lydia finished the planing in a day and didn't ever understand why people would complain about it taking so long. Harry asked Mandy to make the food. Once it was all done they called their parents to the backyard of the Potter manor.

"Yes dear?" Lily asked when Lydia called her and the marauders down. Lydia lead them outside and Mandy escorted them to their seats. "Thank you, Mandy, do you know what this is?" Lily asked. "You'll find out." Mandy responded. "Hello and good day," Harry started, "you are here to witness me and Lydia's wedding." Lydia quickly corrected his grammar. "Your what?" Remus asked. "Our wedding. We knew you guys were trying to plan our wedding to get us married, we decided to beat you to the punch." Lydia explained. "Please enjoy your spaghetti and lava cake while the ceremony is going on." Harry said walking up to the alter. Lily, Remus, and James were trying not to laugh while Sirius was asking questions. "Lydia, are your father and I suppose to walk you down the aisle?" Sirius asked. "No, that's a sexist tradition. It's literally called 'giving your daughter away' seeing as no one should be selling anyone or taking anyone for free there will be no walking down the aisle." Lydia said with her factual face on. "Okay," Sirius started fake crying, "they grow up so fast." "Don't worry dad seeing as neither one of us is seventeen we'll still live at home." Lydia said and she walked up to the alter. "Do you know how this goes?" Harry asked. "I think we kiss…" Lydia said. "Uh-uh-uh, no kissy-kissy, not until you're 35." Sirius said pointing his finger. "Dad, you aren't even 35. Plus when I'm 35 it will be 2017." Lydia explained. "Yeah your father won't let you get married until you're 46 be lucky he'll let you kiss at 35." Remus laughed. "Well guess the wedding is off then." Harry said. "Yeah it was too soon anyway. I still have my whole life in front of me not going to be tied down just yet." Everyone laughed and they went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was playing tag with Lydia but then he got thirsty. He told Lydia he was going to go inside and getting water. As he went inside Lydia sat down and just admired the Spring air. That was until she heard a crunch in the woods that were near her house. She looked over toward the noise and didn't see anything. As she turned back around she saw snarling teeth in front of her. She tried to scream but the monster in front of her casted a silencing spell on her.

She tried to run but he was stronger. She knew this man. He was the one that made her father's life a living hell. "Your father won't join me so I'm going to hit him where it hurts." He scratched her face tore her clothes open scratched her entire body and bit her on the side. Where was Harry? He could go and get someone. She wanted to scream in agony but she couldn't. He did terrible things.

As soon has her was done he lifted the charm and sprinted away. Lydia couldn't yell, she couldn't move, but in that moment Harry came out with two glasses of water but dropped them. "Mum! Dad! Remus! Sirius!" He cried out. All of the adults came rushing out. Once they saw the state Lydia was in they fell around her.

"Lydia who did this?" Remus asked she couldn't speak, it hurt too much. Remus recognized those marks, "was this done by Fenrir Greyback?" Remus asked scared. Lydia nodded. "Shit!" Remus lifted his eight year old scarred daughter. He ran her into the house. "Lily get your extra potions you have lying around! James get a washcloth soak it in warm water. Sirius get bandages." Remus commanded. Lily was a healer so she always had supplies at home. Lydia actually made wolfsbane once, she was good at potions. She stole Remus' wand and a potions textbook, took the ingredients needed and made perfect potions. No one knew how she did it.

Remus was brushing her red hair out of her face, her hair had dried blood in it. He was trying so hard not to cry. This was all his fault.

* * *

It was past midnight and Remus was crying. Sirius was trying his best to comfort him. Sirius knew Remus thought it was his fault. "Honey, think about it. There is wolfsbane now, they didn't have that when you were growing up. Dumbledore is headmaster so she can still go to Hogwarts. She knows about this stuff. She read up on it for you. Trust me, Moony, it'll be okay." Sirius kissed Remus the full moon had already past this month so she won't transform until next month. "What if she isn't okay?" Remus asked. "She will be. You know why? Because she has Moony to protect her." Sirius kissed Remus once more and went to bed. Remus didn't have the same luck. He stayed up all night worrying.

* * *

"Is Liddy going to be okay?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes. Lily and James shared a look before Lily kneeled down in front of Harry. "Harry, you know how Remus, Sirius, and your father go out once a month?" Harry nodded. "Well Lydia will join them." "So Lydia is a werewolf now?" It was Lily's turn to nod. "Can I become an animagus and join them?" Harry asked frowning. "Maybe when you're a bit older." James replied. "No, that could be dangerous, James." James nodded. When Lily looked away he mouthed to Harry, 'I'll help' then winked. Harry laughed at his father's antics.

"Can I go over and see Lydia?" Harry asked. "Tomorrow you can." Lily replied. "Why not now?" "Because it's late, sweetheart." Lily said. "But I want to cuddle with her." A tear came out of Harry's eye. "Tomorrow." Lily said firmly. "Okay." Harry walked to his room and hugged his pillow.

* * *

Lydia woke up to a nagging pain on her side. She put on her glasses. She looked in her mirror. She had scars all over her face. She breathed in closing her eyes and exhaled she focused on her power. She opened her eyes and her new scars were gone.

She limped down the stairs and saw her fathers together. Remus had his arms wrapped around Sirius' waist and Sirius was making Lydia's favorite breakfast. Sirius turned around and kissed Remus. They were in love. Lydia wanted that when she was older, pure love.

Once they realized Lydia was downstairs they put her favorite smoothie, mango strawberry, in front of her and hash browns next to her, then put her favorite food in the world in front of her as well, banana nut muffins! She was glad to have fathers that loved her and cared so much for her. "Um Lyd not to make you upset or anything but yesterday you had scratches all over you now you have none, how?" Sirius asked. "Metamorphmagus." Lydia said simply.

Their floo lit up green. Harry, James, and Lily walked out. "Liddy!" Harry ran over and hugged Lydia carefully and kissed her on the cheek. "What was that for?" "You seem sad." Lydia kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" "For making me feel better." They both smiled and decided to take a nap Lydia cuddled into Harry and fell asleep. This was going to be hard, but at least she had the best people in the world along with her.

 **A/N: Hello, this chapter was short I know, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed and I want to know what you guys thought about Lydia being a werewolf. BTW double update!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia and Harry were nine. It has been six years since Lydia got a loving family, it had been six years since Harry got his parents back. Six years, time flies by. It had been one year since Lydia had been turned. They still went to muggle school and were still "dating", their parents thought it was adorable.

Harry and Lydia both loved quidditch. Harry was an amazing seeker and Lydia was a fantastic beater. Harry was scrawny so that really helped his seeking ability plus with his time at the Dursley's he would always be looking out for things. Lydia was pretty strong, she works on physical strength a lot because she's a werewolf plus she had a lot of pent up anger. Werewolves are normally pretty strong but Lydia really worked on exercise so the full moon could be a tiny bit easier on her.

It was the Friday before Mother's Day. Everyone in class had to make a Mother's Day card for their mothers. Lydia didn't know what to do, she didn't have a mother. "It's okay, Lyd, you can make a card for my mum or for Mcgonagall." Harry tried to comfort. "No, it's not that I don't have someone to give it to, I don't have a mum. I love my dads more than anything in the world and I wouldn't trade them for a mum. It's just everyone makes me feel guilty for not having one, they talk down to me like I did something wrong. I wouldn't dream of having a different life but I just wish everyone could be more open-minded." "I wish people could be more open-minded too. I mean I see it a lot, whenever my family goes some place in the muggle world to eat and it's fancy, they look at my dad and I because we both are of color, they expect us to steal something, sometimes when he's driving he get's pulled over, I don't know why but they call him bad names sometimes." "This world sucks." Lydia slammed her head against the table. Harry laughed.

"Are you two finished with your cards?" Their teacher came over and asked. "Yes, ma'am," Harry showed her the card. "Awe I'm sure your mother will love it. How about you Lydia? Are you done with your Mother's Day card?" "I didn't make one." "Why not?" "Because I don't have a mother." "Well she can still see it from Heaven." "One I don't believe in God and two she's not dead I don't have a mum. Even if I did consider my birth mum a mum she's in prison. I have two fathers." "Don't be sassy with me." Their teacher gave her a slip. "Get your fathers to sign this bring it back to me."

Parents came shuffling through the door. It was Lily's day off so she said she'd pick up the kids. "Hello kiddies." Lily made her way over to Lydia and Harry. "Are thy both your kids?" The teacher asked. "Well I'm picking both of them up but Harry is mine but I love Lydia like she's my daughter so I guess I'm stuck." Lily chuckled. "She's claiming that she has two fathers and no mothers." "That's true, her fathers are very lovely people." Their teacher walked away. "Here mum," Harry handed her the card he made. "Awe thank you Harry. I love you." Lily gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. "Muuuuum," "boys," Lily and Lydia said in unison.

As they arrived home Lydia smelled something amazing. "Dads I'm home." Remus was making banana nut muffins while James and Sirius were sat discussing the latest quidditch match. "Hello, pumpkin fluff, how was your day?" Sirius asked. "Let's just say you and dad need to sign this." Lydia handed him the paper. "Beast before I read this paper, do I want to read this paper?" Remus asked giving her that sassy look. "Hey I just said I didn't have a mum and the teacher got all offended, you would think I said I'd murder her in her sleep." Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Well to some people being gay is worst than being murdered in their sleep." Remus said putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder while reading over the letter.

"Harry and I were talking and we were wondering, why do people discriminate against people who are gay or people of color, or women, I thought the muggle world was supposed to be more accepting!" "Well, not necessarily, some wizards, such as the Black family, sorry Sirius," "None taken." "Want bloody purity, or breed-purity, but a lot of muggles are against being gay or they are racist or they sexist." Lily explained. "But why?" Lydia asked. "Because people can be assholes." Lily explained. "That's so stupid, James shouldn't get stopped while he's driving for made up violations, dads should be able to kiss in public or even hold hands without fearing for their lives, nine year olds like me shouldn't get cat called and your body shouldn't be public property." Lydia protested.

"It's not fair, it really isn't you are already an exceptional witch but people will look at you differently because you're a metamorphosing, empathic, werewolf. Same way people looked at me differently because I'm muggle-born." "I've said it before and I'll say it again, this world sucks." Lydia banged her head on the table for the second time that day. "Don't hurt yourself, Lyd." Sirius smiled. "Oh that reminds me! Kai, his friend, and Kai's family are coming over for diner tonight." Remus said then turned to Sirius and James. "Be on your best behavior you two." "Shouldn't you be telling the kids that?" James laughed. "I am. Lydia, Harry, help me keep them on their best behavior." "Do they even have a good behavior?" Lydia asked. "That's a good point." Remus smiled.

A knock on the door sounded. "Ohp, they're here." Remus said heading to the door. Meria entered first following her was Amanda, after Amanda was Kai, and his friend Dylan. "Hello, sweetheart," Merida gave Remus a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Marry keep your hands off my man." Sirius entried the room smiling. "Oh you still haven't changed, have you?" Merida said giving Sirius a hug. "Not one bit." Sirius smiled proudly. "Not something to be proud of dad." Lydia said her nose still in her book. "Hello, Lydia, how are you doing?" Merida asked. "I'm good, Merida, how are you?" Lydia asked with a broad smile. "Very well deary." Merida smiled. "James, LIly, Harry, how are you?" Merida asked. "Good," all three replied. "Lydia this is Dylan, Dylan this is Lydia and that is Harry." Kai introduced. Dylan waved shyly. "Don't be afraid, we don't bite… well I don't, I can't speak for Lydia, though." Harry smiled. This made Dylan laugh, Kai and Dylan were a year older than Harry and Lydia, making them ten. It was a nice, simple dinner, everyone got along, everyone was happy.

 **A/N: Alrighty, I have a poll up on my page so go answer it if you would like. Also I know what house I want to put Lydia in and the reason for me putting her in that house really shows later in the story. If you want to suggest a different house for her, go ahead and I'll look at it because she could be fit in all of the houses. The reason for me not showing them as ten year olds is because I can't wait to get to write Hogwarts and everything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"** **Harry**! Harry! Wake Up!" Lydia jumped onto Harry's bed to wake him up. "W-wha," Harry slurred sleepily. "Get up! It's your birthday!" Lydia shook Harry. "Good morning Lyd." Harry said waving her off. "Harry James Potter! Get your arse out of bed right now! It's your birthday and something special came in the mail today." Lydia said the last part in a sing-songy voice. "Hogwarts?" Harry sprang up. "I don't know maybe, you'll have to come and see." Lydia smirked. Harry spun Lydia around and ran down the stairs. "You shouldn't drop people on the floor Harold!" Lydia came running down the stairs laughing. "My name isn't Harold." Harry laughed. "I shall rename you Harold!" Lydia laughed.

"Dad where's my letter?!" Harry asked excited. "What letter?" James asked an obvious smirk on his face. "My Hogwarts letter!" Harry said his smile showing off all his teeth. "What's Hogwarts?" James said taking a sip of coffee. "Daaaaad!" Harry whined. "Fine here you go." James let out a fake sigh. Harry and Lydia leaned over to read the letter. "When do you kids want to go to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Can we go today?" Harry asked. "If that's what you want to do on your birthday, sure." Lily said sipping her tea looking over _The Daily Prophet._ "Please?!" Harry asked jumping up and down. "Okay," Lily said smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Mandy said giving Harry a plateful of hashbrowns and waffles, Harry's favorite breakfast. "Thank you Mandy!" Harry devoured the breakfast in a few bites. "Alright let's go," Harry said with a mouthful of food. "Lyd do you have your letter with you?" Remus asked and Lydia pulled out her letter from her bag. "I knew Harry would ask to go today." Lydia laughed.

 **"** **Alright kid** , or baby goat, in Lyd's case." James laughed. "Give it up, James!" Lydia laughed she was quite giggly today. "Let's see the list." James asked for the letter.

"Alright, for uniforms we need: three sets of black work robes, one plain pointed black hat for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one black winter cloak with silver fastenings. All 'pupils' must wear names tags. Alright, for books all students must have one copy of the following, _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's' Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Draughts and Potions, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, The Dark-Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._ Lyd you've already read over half of these. Okay anyways other items needed: a wand, a standard size two pewter cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, and a brass set of brass scales. You can bring an owl, cat, or toad. First years are not allowed to have brooms. Oi! Come on!" James shouted at the paper.

"I already read those books." Lydia complained. "Well maybe you shouldn't be such a nerd." Sirius complained. "Alright so you would rather me go out having sex with everyone I see?" Lydia joked. "Why is that always your counter argument for me calling you a nerd?" Sirius complained. "It's the one that always pops into my head maybe that will teach you to lock your door." "We didn't know you would be home so early!" Sirius blushed and snuggled into Remus to hide his blush. "Alright let's start with going to Ollivanders for wands." Lily said while giving Lydia and Sirius an eye roll.

 **"** **New** Hogwarts students? Ah yes Harry Potter, I was expecting to see you sometime soon." Ollivander said as the Potter and Lupin-Black clan came through the door. "Lily Potter, 10 ¼ inches, willow wood, with unicorn hair as the core, particularly good for charms. James Potter 11 inches, mahogany, with phoenix feather core, good for transfiguration. Sirius Black, 11 inches, dogwood, dragon heartstring, good for defense against the dark arts. Remus Lupin, 10 ¼ inches, cypress, unicorn hair, was pliable. Am I right?" "Yes, Sir." All of the adults said at once. "Who wants to start?" Ollivander asked. "Lyd you go," Harry said. "It's your birthday." Lydia argued. "So do this for me for my birthday." Harry smirked. "Fine." Lydia sighed. "Okay hold out your wand arm-" Ollivander didn't know her name. "Lydia," "yes okay old out your wand arm. Good-okay." He handed her a 12" wand, cherry wood with dragon heartstring. It ended disastrously. She set a whole set of papers on fire. "I'm so sorry! Here." Lydia put out the fire with her elements. "Wh-what did you just do?" Ollivander asked. "Oh I'm an empath I have elementals." Lydia explained. "I know what to get you," Ollivander went to the very back and rummaged for a bit. "Acacia wood, very powerful, the core is horned serpent horn, 12 ½ "." Lydia felt a tingle in her fingers. "Give it a wave." Ollivander cautiously stepped back. The room lit up Lydia felt powerful, it was the perfect wand. "Horned serpent horns as cores give their owner a warning when in danger. Acacia wood only responses to its owner. Very, very, powerful."

Harry tries at least 50 different wands, but then he found _his_ wand. "Curious, very, very, curious," "excuse me, sir, but, what's curious?" Harry asked. "It's curious that you are destined for this wand because it's brother gave you that scar." "You mean Voldemort?" "Do not speak his name. The phoenix that gave it's feather also gave another one. To He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wand, of course we didn't know it had just gone to the darkest wizard in history. I think it's safe to say that we should expect great things from you, mr. Potter."

 **After** Ollivanders and having to keep James, Sirius, Harry, and Lydia from running into quality quidditch they went to madam Malkins.

"Hello, Hogwarts?" Madam Malkins asked as they walked in. "Yep." Sirius replied. "My, my, you are a tiny thing." She said looking at Lydia. Lydia was very dainty, even for 11 years of age. She was very short and very tiny. "Do you boys ever feed her?" Malkins asked. "She never stops eating." Sirius laughed. "Well what size are you?" "No clue," Lydia said. "Okay, I'm finishing up someone else and then I'll get to you kids.

Lydia felt evil in the air and shortly her question was answered. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy came walking up. "If it isn't my least favorite cousin." Cissy snarled. "Awe I feel so honored you still see me as family, Cissy." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Malfoy," Lydia snarled. "Black," Draco retorted. "It's _Lupin-_ Black," Lydia glared. "Whatever, at least I'm not a half-breed." That's when Lydia snapped. "At least, I'm not a spoiled brat." "At least I'm not a _mutt_." " _A mutt!"_ Now Sirius lost it when he heard the spoiled brat call his baby a mutt. "Sirius, Lydia, walk away just, walk away." Remus nudged his family forward. "Bu-" Sirius started, "no buts."

 **A** few minutes later they were done. A girl accidentally bumped into Lydia. "Merlin, I'm so sorry!" The girl had nice chestnut-hazel eyes that were wide, she had red hair much like Lydia's. "No you're fine, it's my fault." Lydia retorted. "It's not. It's mine I promise you. Hey I like your hair color." The girl laughed. "Yeah I like yours too." Both of the girls laughed. "Are you a first year at Hogwarts?" The girl asked. "Yeah, you?" "Same, Hannah Abbott." The girl introduced. "Lydia Lupin-Black." Hannah got a mischievous look on her face. "Mind if I call you blackberry, you know the fruit," "I guess not, but only if I can call you Applebot." Lydia smirked. "We have a deal." Hannah, or Applebot, stuck her hand out. Lydia accepted it. "See you Blackberry," Applebot winked and walked away.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lily looked outside the window. Harry and Lydia both looked at each other. "Hagrid!" They both hurried out the door and gave Hagrid a huge hug. "Hello, Harry, hello, Lydia." Harry hugged them back. "What's that Hagrid?" Harry asked about the bird Hagrid had. "It's a birthday present fer ya'" Hagrid said. "Wow! Thank you so much she's beautiful! What's her name?" Harry asked. "I left her fer ya' to name." Hagrid smiled. "I think I'll name her Hedwig." "Oh Hagrid that's so nice of you, you didn't have to do that." Lily said as they walked to where their kids and Hagrid were. "Hagrid is the best at gift giving! He gave me a cat-" she slowly looked as Sirius. "-eripillar." Lydia saved herself. "For my birthday, named him Monco." Lydia said. "Really? I never realized that he got you a caterpillar, that was nice of you Hagrid." Sirius smiled at Hagrid. Hagrid winked at Lydia. Lydia smiled.

 **As** they went back to the Potter Manor, Harry and Lydia were playing with Hedwig while the "adults" were talking. "I'm going to miss my little baby." Lily said as she was curled up in James' arms. "I will too Lil." James kissed the top of her head. "Do we have to let them go?" Sirius complained. "Yeah, I don't know about you but I really want our house to not burn to the ground." Remus kissed Sirius' temple. "She'll still do that regardless of if we send her away or not. You know her temper." "We aren't deth!" Lydia yelled from the other room. Everyone laughed. "But can't we keep them at least one more year." Sirius begged. "Sorry babe, no can do." Remus kissed Sirius again he was in a very kissy-touchy mood today.

"Mmm I love you." Remus said. "What's up with you today?" Sirius smiled. "Just in a cuddly mood." Remus said laying his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Can't I love my husband?" Everyone laughed at that. "Ooh it's getting late. We should probably get going, Lyd you ready?" Sirius yelled up the stairs. "Yeah, one sec," Lydia replied.

Upstairs Lydia was saying goodbye to Harry. "Do you want your birthday present from me?" Lydia asked with a smile. "Yeah," Harry seemed a bit uncertain. "Close your eyes." Lydia said. He did as told. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Happy birthday." Lydia whispered. Harry opened his eyes and he smiled. "I liked that present." Harry blushed. "Good, I liked it too. I better get going though. Dads will get curious and come up here." Lydia kissed his cheek and left. Harry just sat there with a gigantic grin on his face.

 **"** **Harry** , dinner's ready." Mandy called up the stairs. "Coming!" Harry ran down the stairs and sat down at the table. "Hey, you haven't left your room since Lydia left. We want to see you on your birthday." Lily laughed. "Sorry, I was just thinking of Lydia's present that she gave me." Harry blushed. "Oh yeah? What was the present?" James questioned getting a forkful of mac&cheese. "A kiss," Harry looked down playing with his fingers blushing. "Oooh really? She kissed you on the cheek?" Lily asked eating her broccoli. "No, on the lips, she was really sweet about it too. She asked me to close my eyes and I felt her peck my lips. When I opened my eyes her hair was super pink. It was adorable." Harry explained. "That sounds really nice, don't know how well Sirius will react to the fact you kissed his daughter. Remember when he chased you around the yard for kissing Lyd on the cheek?" James laughed.

 **A** few months later they were at Kings Cross Station. "We're going to Hogwarts!" Lydia squealed. "Yep, you know what this means?" Harry asked. "We get to be sorted!" Harry and Lydia said at the same time.

As they approached the platform between 9 and 10, they saw a large family all with red hair. "Lily, is that you dear?" A plump woman asked. "Molly! Hello, how are you?" Lily asked. "Good are your kids starting this year?" Molly asked. "Kid and yeah. This is Harry and this is Lydia, she's Remus and Sirius' problem." Lily smiled at Lydia. "Problem, um excuse you, try freaking miracle!" Lydia said with the same tone of sass as always. This made everyone laugh. "It's Ron's first year, too. This is Percy, he's just been made a prefect, this is Fred and George, trouble makers they are, this is Ron, first year, and this is Ginny she's going to start next year." Molly smiled. "Hi, yeah, sorry to cut this short but if we don't get to the platform soon, we'll be late." James intervened.

 **At** Platform 9 ¾ everyone was saying their goodbyes. "Alright Lyd, you have quills?" Remus asked. "Check," she answered. "Ink, parchment?" "Check, check," "cauldron, potions ingredients, all school books?" "Check, check, check," "Monco, wand, clothes, pajamas, cloaks, no broom?" "Check, check, check, check, check, check." "Most important, do you have your locket, camera, photos, pencils, books, notebooks, printer paper?" "Check to all." Lydia smiled. "Good, I'm going to miss you beast." Remus looked like he was going to cry. "Dad don't cry. I'll write to you everyday if you want." Lydia smiled. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Us saying we'll write to you?" Remus asked. "Nah," Lydia smiled. "Okay, pumpkin fluff, we'll miss you so much. Don't you dare ignore our letters." Sirius gave her one final hug. "I love you both so much. I'll miss you." Lydia smiled and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye my love." Sirius whispered. Lydia ran onto the train and waved. Remus snapped a quick photo.

 **On** the train Harry and Lydia were talking. "Hey Lyd," Harry took her hand in his. "Yeah?" Lydia asked looking up from her book. "I really liked my birthday present, you know." Harry blushed. "Yeah, which one?" Lydia knowing what he was talking about but wanted to make him say it. "You know, yours." He smiled and blushed. "You blush a lot, you know." Lydia laughed. "Well do you think of maybe giving me my birthday present again." Harry blushed even deeper. "Why don't you return my gift?" Lydia smirked but at the same time her hair turned pink. "Okay." They closed their eyes and they pecked each other's lips. "I like birthday presents." Harry laughed.

"Um, excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The redheaded boy from earlier asked. "Of course, it's just us." Harry said gesturing inside the cabin. "Thanks." Ron smiled shyly. Lydia went back to reading until she heard the compartment door open. It was two tall red haired boys, otherwise known as Fred and George Weasley. "Hey, Ickle Ronniekins." One of them teased. "Lee Jordan has a tarantula we're going to go check it out, will you be okay?" The same one joked. "Yes, leave." Ron said embarrassed. "Awe, I love tarantulas." Lydia said absent-mindedly. "Oh, I'm Fred and this is my brother George, you like tarantulas? Most girls don't." Fred said. Lydia let out a dry laugh, "don't compliment me by insulting other girls." Lydia turned back to her reading. "Got a bit of fight in you, do you?" Fred smirked. "No, I have a lot of fight in me you should see when I'm mad." "Is that an invitation?" "It's simply a fact." Now it was Lydia's turn to smirk. "See you around...Tarantula girl." Fred winked. "Same to you, thing one and thing two." Lydia again turned back to her book.

 **"** **I'm** going to go change into my robes. I suggest you do the same." Lydia slyly smiled. "Ughh, I'll do it later, _mum."_ Harry laughed. "Whatever," Lydia chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Wait Lyd," Harry stopped her, he stood up and pecked her on the lips. "You're liking that gift way too much." Harry smiled and sat down innocently. "Woah." Ron said after Lydia left the compartment. "What?" Harry asked. "You just kiss a girl." Ron said looking stunned. "Yeah, she's my best friend and girlfriend, we've been together since we were six." Harry explained. "Wow." Ron looked truly stunned. Harry laughed and just started to talk about the girl he knew as Lasanderia Koreen Lupin-Black.

 **Meanwhile** on the way to the restrooms, Lydia bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." Lydia apologized. "Wow Blackberry, you really need to watch where you're going." The girl laughed a mesmerizing laugh. "Oh it's just you, Applebot, how was the rest of your summer?" Lydia asked. "Really good, yours?" "One of the best." Lydia's hair turned pink. "Woah! You're a metamorphmagus? Cool! But sometimes hair changes with emotion, pink means blushing, oooh what have you been up to?" Applebot wiggled her eyebrows. "Yeah I'm a metamorphmagus and an empath. And well I-I had my first kiss." Lydia's hair was turning pinker and pinker by the second. "Awe that's cute. With who might I ask." "My boyfriend, Harry," "Hmm can't wait to meet him, I officially take you under my wing young sapling." Hannah smiled. "Aren't we the same age thou-" "shh-shh young sapling." They both laughed and went their separate ways.

 **As** Lydia got back she saw Neville in the compartment looking destressed. "What's up Nev?" Lydia asked patting him on the back. "I've lost my toad have you seen him?" "Sorry no, I haven't" "Okay, thanks anyways." Lydia smiled sadly at him.

Ron was about to show Lydia and Harry a spell to turn his rat yellow, Lydia knew it was fake but, hey, give the kid a chance. As soon as had his wand waved a girl with uncontolable amounts of hair and buck teeth came in. "Are you about to do magic let's see it then," the girl was named Hermione. Harry and Ron said she was a bossy know-it-all, Lydia didn't agree. "She is no such thing! She just found out about magic I'd do the same thing if I were her. Plus I'm a know-it-all." "Yeah but you're a cute know-it-all." "Really, Potter? Really? Anyways she's not bossy, she knows what she wants and isn't afraid to say it. I actually admire that in her." Lydia said shrugging. "Plus, can I just add, if that were a guy that did that, you wouldn't say shit."

In that moment the door opened again. "Is it true? Is Harry Potter in here?" Malfoy. Lydia glared. Then he went spew on about money and wizarding families, but what he said is what made Lydia snap. "-and this mutt." She knew he was talking about her. "What did you say about me Malfoy?" Lydia snarled. "What are you going to go cry to your mummy? Oh that's right, you don't have a mum because your dads are faggots." "My dads are not cigarettes or a bundle of twigs. They are humans with hearts of course, you wouldn't know anything about fathers having hearts." Lydia glared.

 **~~~~~~Skipping to the sorting~~~~~~~**

Applebot got sorted into hufflepuff, Hermione go into Gryffindor and soon enough it was her turn. She was quite nervous. The hat was put on her. "Hmmm, not fit for Hufflepuff, too cruel." Lydia was actually offended by that. "Ravenclaw would be a good fit, very smart, you value intelligence, but Slytherin would be a good fit but you're not ambitious enough, Gryffindor would also work you don't seem to have many fears and you'd die before anyone touched your loved ones. Which one Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? I say… GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Ron were also sorted into Gryffindor. Long day, over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Today** was the first day of classes for Lydia and Harry. They had the same classes and everything so they just walked to classes together. Lydia doesn't trust people easily, she even gets a negative vibe off Dumbledore.

Harry's scar started hurting when he looked at Snape. Lydia didn't think he was overreacting but she thought that his judgement might have been curved because of their fathers.

On their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione saw them and caught up with them. Harry, trying to be nice, stayed quiet. Lydia and Hermione were talking about Stephen King books, Harry liked Stephen King books too but didn't want to engage in a conversation with a boss know-it-all with bushy hair and buck teeth.

"I don't know I think that I-" Lydia was cut off by three arses. "Hmm, a Half-bre-" Malfoy started. "You might want to stop right there before I hex you into next year." Lydia snarled. "Ooh I'm so scared." Malfoy flinched as Lydia pretended to reach for her wand. Malfoy and his goons started to run. Lydia smirked to herself and the three continued walking. Ron ran up to them he saw the whole Malfoy thing. "Why does Malfoy treat you like that? Aren't you prue-blood? And what was he about to say before you cut him off?" Hermione became nosey. "Malfoy is my second cousin, yes I'm pure-blood but I'm also a 'blood-traitor', and I'm a metamorphmagus so he was going to call me a half-breed, we better get to class, who knows what Quirrel is like." Lydia strutted ahead of the three. "Is she really a metamorphmagus?" Ron asked Harry. "Yeah, she's also an empath, don't get on her bad side, her best element is fire." Harry shrugged.

 **After** DADA, they had transfiguration, Hermione and Lydia walked there together Ron and Harry said they would catch up. Lydia saw McGonagall as a grandmother since Sirius saw her as a mother. So when Lydia stepped into the classroom and saw McGonagall's animal form, she pet her and called her gammy Mimmi, which is what she called McGonagall. Ron and Harry showed up late. Hermione rolled her eyes while Lydia couldn't help but smirk, because she told them so. McGonagall was, as usual, the sass master.

 **After** transfiguration they went to lunch. Lydia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down together, Ron was most displeased with Hermione's choice of seating. Applebot came up to talk to Lydia. "Hey Blackberry, how's your day been going?" Applebot chuckled. "Good, oh Applebot this is Harry, Hermione, and Ron, you guys this is Hannah." Lydia introduced. "Wait you're Harry? So is Blackberry here a good snog?" Hannah asked. "Applebot!" Lydia's hair was turning pink once again. "Anyways, I came over her to introduce you to Justin Finch-Fletchley." "Hello." Lydia extended her hand. "Why did your hair change color?" He asked. "I'm a metamorphmagus." Lydia shrugged. "Oh and uh, Hannah, is it? Yeah she is." Harry winked. "Harry James Potter I _will_ call your mother!" Harry laughed and kissed her cheek.

 **Later** that night Lydia decided to write to Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James.

 **Dear Dads, Lily & James,**

 _Sorry my ink is running low, yes dad already, I "borrowed" some from Granger, she's one of my new dorm mates, we actually have a_ _ **lot**_ _in common. She's muggle-born, Harry and I met her on the train. She's a know-it-all, but then again who am I to judge anyone on being a know it all. Ron, Ron Weasley he and Harry became best-mates instantly, and Harry both say that Hermione is "bossy"_ _ **but**_ _she knows what she wants and goes for it. The only problem is we are both determined to make top our year (kind of feel bad for our other dorm mates, Pavarti and Lavender, can you imagine us around exams?! I've already been to the library three times! Also I was talking to madam Pince, she's pretty nice if you're nice to her and don't annoy her.)._

 _I met a very lovely girl by the name of Hannah Abbot, she's in Hufflepuff and a first year. I have met some very nice older classmen as well. I met a very nice Slytherin boy, yes papa a_ _ **nice Slytherin**_ _, his name is Blaise Zabini (Harry is jealous so I started to pretend I was jealous of Hermione, I'm not she's so nice, if anyone should be jealous of her Harry should. Haha). You know the Malfoys? Who am I kidding, yes you know them. Well, their spaw- I mean kid… is named Draco. This kid beats James when it comes to big egos! This kid is the ass of assholes. Harry and I got sorted into Gryffindor by the way. Well I got to go Hermione caught me using her ink. Love you guys can't wait to see you again!_

 _ **Your favorite human in the world,**_

 _Lasanderia Koreen Lupin-Black_

 _(P.S. Gammie Mimmi says hi.)_

 **A/N: Sorry guys I had no inspiration for this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This** was the week of the full moon and some people definitely noticed Lydia's behaviour change and some people noticed Harry's behaviour change. When two people are close, especially as close as Harry and Lydia, you could sense the pain radiating off of the other as though it was your own pain. Harry just wanted to make Lydia feel better. He knew this transformation was going to be especially hard on her, it was her first transformation alone. She wished she had her dads she wished James was there or even gammie Mimmi. She felt scared and alone, of course she could never show such emotion. She was overworking herself and studying for the charms exam that they had coming up.

 **As** Lydia was scribbling with a quill looking in her text book, she knew all this stuff she just needed to be 100% sure. "No, no, nope, nope, nope, put that quill down Lasanderia Koreen Lupin-Black!" Harry said as he found Lydia. "Harry I need to study and I ne-" Lydia got cut off. "No, I'm not letting you stress yourself out more than you already are. Come on get up!" Harry grabbed her hand. "Har-" "no, come on follow me." Harry led Lydia up to his dorm. "Harry what are we doing up here?" Lydia sighed. "Relax. You will be getting cuddles." Harry started to cuddle her.

"Harry, I need to-"

"relax. It's _the_ week. You need to relax. You're stressing out."

"Harry I think you might be stressing too if you turned into a monster every month!"

"Well my mum also turns into a monster every month and she's just snappy."

"Harry, a period and turning into a monster isn't the same thing!"

"I know, I just want you to be okay." He kissed her cheek.

"I know Harry, and I appreciate that. I really, really do. I just miss my dads and James, it's my first transformation without them. I'm scared Harry." She didn't break down crying, Lydia was taught to never cry and to never show her emotions. "I know." He hugged her closer and kissed her headtop.

"Hey do you want something to take your mind off of this?"

"Please?"

"What do you know about three headed dogs?"

"Oh, well they are more violent than other dogs. If you know how to calm them then they're fine. Why?"

"Hermione, Ron, and I were running from Filch and we got to the third floor corridor and there was a three headed dog apparently it was guarding a trapdoor. Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?"

"The creator of the Philosopher's Stone."

"Wait how did you know that I've searched through so many books and couldn't find anything on him."

"Dude, chocolate frog cards. Dumbledore. Why?"

"Well we think that Snape is trying to steal it. What does it do anyway?"

"One, I don't think Snape is trying to steal it. Then again I don't really feel emotion coming from him. Two, the stone gives you eternal life, which why would anyone want that, life is shit."

Harry and Lydia laughed and Lydia took a nap in Harry's arms like they did when they were younger and just finished a game of quidditch.

 **A month later**

 **Lydia** was in the hospital wing she could barely move. "Hey, Lyd," Harry smiled at her. Ron and Hermione came as well. "What happened to you?" Ron asked. When she was in too much pain she couldn't morph. "I'm sick." She replied. "I mean with the scars." Ron said. "Don't mess with the Whomping Willow." She turned to Harry, "what's up?" She asked. "Guess what we just did and guess who is our new best friend. "You accepted that you and ron are gay and are in a poly relationship with Malfoy?" "No, what, what is wrong with you?" Harry asked. "I have too much free time." Lydia looked down. "We just fought off a mountain troll and the new best friend is Hermione." Harry smirked. "Finally. She's really awesome." "Thank you Lasanderia." Hermione smiled. "Yeah, don't call me that." "Oh okay…"

 **Tiny time skip to a little after x-mas.**

Harry and Ron stayed for the Christmas Holidays because Harry didn't think about inviting Ron to stay with them. After the break and Lydia came back, she would've stayed but she wanted to be with her fathers on her gotcha day, December 23. Harry led her to this empty classroom with a mirror. Apparently, Harry could see himself and his parents but he didn't have a scar on his head.

"Lyd just look in the mirror you'll see." Harry ushered her in front of the mirror. "Harry, it's a regular mirror, I just see my reflection." Lydia answered feeling sympathy for her best friend.

Harry told her what that mirror did. She was stunned. Did she really have no desires? According to Dumbledore she was the happiest person alive, but she didn't think she was the happiest person alive, she thought she was the most content person alive.

 **Le Timeskip (am I using that correctly?)**

"Lyd, Lyd, Lyd, Lyd." Harry was poking her shoulder. "What?" Lydia said annoyed. "You can play instruments." "I can, what do you need?" "Can you come with us and play flute or something?" "For what?" "Putting Fluffy to sleep." "Like taking a nap not killing her or him or whatever, right?" "Yeah," "Alright fine."

 **Lydia** got her flute that she snuck into her bag. Sirius' parents forced him and Reggie to be cultured so they had a bunch of instruments Lydia prefered piano but she played that to calm her nerves before a full moon. Anyways, Lydia was great with animals, always had been. Her and Hagrid got along really well considering they both loved animals and were both "half-breeds" they had a lot in common. When they got to the door Fluffy was behind, Harry, Hermione, and Ron took a deep breath. Fluffy instantly tried to bite their heads off. Lydia started to play one of her favorite songs to play on flute, _the Flight of the Bumblebee,_ and Fluffy was calming down.

Fluff sniffed Lydia's hand and let her pet it. "You aren't some mean scary monster, are you? No, I understand how you feel. Everyone thinking you're this dangerous creature because they don't understand that you're just as humane as a regular dog. I'm just as humane as a regular person, but people only see the side of me that has Death Eater blood. I'm not a bad person you know. Even the sorting hat thinks I'm cruel. I put on a tough exterior, that's always been a way to protect myself from harm, I guess. I'm really nice if you know me. Am I? I mean, I'm a werewolf. Maybe that's why you like me, you see the canine in me. I didn't ask to be bitten. I don't know, I guess I'm just scared. You know when you have to move to a new place? Well, it's kind of like that. People will say Hogwarts is like a second home to them, I guess I just miss _my_ home. The one with sunday night BBQs with Lily sitting on James' lap and dads not being afraid of being killed when they act couply and me and Harry cuddled up near the fire, all of us singing camp songs or random songs that we know or just made up to get a laugh, my favorite is one that paddad made, it's called, ' _the adventures of my ass',_ creative I know. I want the home where it smells like chocolate and cigarettes, but not the super bad, overwhelming, smell of cigarettes, the one that smells like my dad's leather jacket. That's home. That's where I want to be." Lydia sighed sadly. "What about you, Fluffy? Do you miss your home?"

As soon as the word home came out of her mouth, Hermione was levitating Ron. "Come on Lydia we need to go!" Hermione shouted. "What? Where's Harry?" Lydia asked frantically. "Don't worry about Harry right now come on and help me get Ron to the hospital wing."

 **As** the next day approached Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Molly, and Arthur were all in the hospital wing waiting for their kids to awake. Lydia and Hermione weren't injured, at least not as badly as Ron and Harry were. Lydia and Hermione were both by Ron and Harry's bedside. Harry was waking up with a growl. "Harry James Potter! If you ever do anything like that again you will have bigger worries than how to get past a three headed dog." Lily shouted as Harry woke up. "Shit kid, you gave us all bloody heart attacks." James pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Wait, it wasn't Snape! It was Quirrell!" Harry yelled. "We know, he died." Lydia said making Harry turn the other way. "He did?" Harry asked shocked. "Yeah, Voldemort made Quirrell weak." Lydia explained. She saw the Weasleys flinch at the name. "Wait I'm confused what happened?" Harry asked. Dumbledore walked in that very moment. "I think I can explain, if you allow me to." Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded and left the room.

On the way out Sirius and Remus stopped Lydia. "Never, ever do something like that, ever, again. Do I make myself clear?" Remus burned his eyes into hers. "Yes, papa." Lydia said solemnly. "Also if you ever do anything like that again you will be staying with your grandmother, no not Minnie, your father's mother." Sirius said giving her the same look Remus did. "I'm sorry, papa, I'm sorry père." Lydia looked down. "It's okay." Sirius and Remus both said at the same time giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 **Today** was their voyage home. Well this was one hell of a year. Lydia got on the train and got several 'hello's from people. "Hey Lyd, thanks for helping me out with my potions this year, never thought a first year could be so good at it." Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff fourth year, said as they passed each other. "No problem, Ced." Lydia smiled back. They had become very good friends over the course of this school year. Next to come up to Lydia was Blaise Zabini, a first year Slytherin, "hey Black," "hey Zabini," they both talked for a short bit before heading their separate ways. "Hello Lasanderia," Percy Weasley addressed her. "You know I would hex most people for calling me that, but I guess I can bend the rules a bit for you, how does it feel being a rule breaker, Percival." Lydia laughed and so did Percy, a very rare sight. They got along pretty well, they both had an interest in academics that no one in their families quite understood, plus they could talk about a lot of stuff with each other so they were cool. Next came Fred and George, you never saw them apart, "hey tarantula girl." Fred smirked. "Hey thing one, thing two." Lydia could tell the difference between them, unlike a lot of people, not many knew how she did it. "Maybe you could see us during the summer, sometime." Fred offered. "Yeah, if I'm not too busy being too cool for your lame arses." All three laughed they bidded goodbye. Next, and last before she got to her compartment, Hannah Abbott and her were chatting freely. Lydia had made a few friends this year and a few enemies, but she couldn't be happier.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days and sorry this was a choppy and honestly, bad chapter. Lydia isn't super involved in the main part until book three... I'm really sorry there might be some slow updates.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! I forgot to do a few things in here and that is say, I do not own HP only the OCs are mine. Sorry this took so long to update I just am not a fan of CoS so the next few chapters might be bad. Don't worry it will get better at PoA.**

 **"Lasanderia** Koreen Lupin-Black get down here." Remus yelled jokingly up the stairs. "Yeees, dad?" Lydia said in the same joking manor. It was summer and Lydia was having so much fun. She had been playing quidditch a lot, she had been swimming laps, she had been keeping in contact with friends using their family owl, Melvin. She felt bad though, she got letters from Fred, George, Cedric, Blaise, Hannah, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Hagrid, even Percy, but Harry hadn't received a single letter. She was wondering what was up. Harry had said something about a house-elf warning him. Lydia was pretty sure he was on something.

She decided to just focus on having fun with Harry, Kai, and Dylan. The three boys were a bit distant but still got on okay. Well Kai and Dylan were best friends but Harry and the formers were a bit tip-toey around each other. Kai, being 13, worked at Wolfstar Books after Remus offered him a job. Lydia would love to work at her dad's shop but she had to wait until she was 13, sadly. After Kai's shift everyday Dylan, Lydia, and Harry went to this little diner across the street called, Lucy's Diner. Lucy, the owner, loved the four kids and had conversations with them a lot of the time.

"Breakfast," Remus answered Lydia as she peered into the kitchen. "About time," Lydia sassily remarked. She sat down at the wooden round table across from Sirius who was reading _The Daily Prophet,_ "père, can I see the politics section after you're done?" Lydia asked politely. "Yeah," Sirius handed her the political section. This was their normal routine, Lydia wakes up before her fathers puts on coffee and tea then reads for an hour, Sirius comes down gets said coffee and tea into cups, Remus cooks some sort of breakfast, they call Lydia down for breakfast, she asks to read the paper, then studies mathematics or a different language, right now she is learning swedish since she already mastered french and latin, the Potters come over James and Sirius head off to work as aurors, Harry and Lydia normally play exploding snap. That is their routine everyday. Lydia felt trapped, she felt stuck, in the same day to day routine.

 **"Well** , Prongs, we should head out." Sirius said, he gave Remus a kiss on the lips and Lydia one on the cheek, said their 'love you's and then Sirius and James started singing, "we're off to work for the wizard the terrible minister Fudge." They finished their song and flooed away.

"So, any plans for today?" Lily asked as she laid upside down on the couch, bored. Lily was offered the Muggles Studies position at Hogwarts and she agreed, so now she was also on summer break. "Well, I need to go to work down at the shop, you can bring the vermin if you want." Remus chuckled. "Hey! I'm not vermin, I'm a beast there's a difference." Lydia pretended to pout. "Oh I'm so sorry." Remus said sarcastically grabbing his keys and heading down stairs.

* * *

 **Their** Hogwarts letters came in the mail so they looked over the list. "Yeah this isn't going to happen." Lydia put down the list. "What?" Sirius asked as he looked at the list. "Look what we have for DADA I refuse to buy anything Gilderoy Lockhart wrote." Lydia rolled her eyes. "Ha, Lockhart he had a major crush on James back in school." Sirius laughed. "Shut up Pads." James rolled his eyes. "Anyways, why do you refuse to buy anything Lockhart sells?" Remus asked. "One of his books is called 'Wanderings with Werewolves' he talks about how he 'saved' a village from werewolves. Yeah, right, sure. I refuse to get these books." Lydia pushed the list away. "Don't girls swoon at his feet?" Harry asked laughing. "That is a stereotype, Harry." Lydia rolled her eyes. She was pissed.

"Just saying, mrs. Weasley thinks he is the best writer ever." Harry put more food in his mouth. "Well she's wrong! I'm so sick and tired of shit like this! I refuse to get these books!" Lydia was so angry that her hair had caught on fire. "Lyd calm down your hair's on fire again." Sirius said as though this was an everyday occurrence.

"Beast, read the list," Remus said sipping his tea. Lydia began to read, "Second year students will require: _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk, _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart." Lydia rolled her eyes, "I don't care if I get in trouble I'm not going to get any of Lockhart's books end of discussion."

* * *

 **The** Potters and Lupin-Blacks went to Diagon Alley to meet up with the Weasleys and Hermione. Remus had to stay at the shop today so it was just James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, and Lydia.

"Harry, Lydia!" Harry and Lydia saw Hermione run up to the pair that was holding hands. "Awe you guys are adorable together! How was your summer? Mine was great, oh Harry your glasses are broken here let me fix that." With a swish of Hermione's wand she fixed Harry's glasses. "Thanks, need to remember that one, our summer was good Lydia learned five new languages." Harry chuckled. "I did not." Lydia scoffed.

"It's great to see you guys!" Hermione gave Harry a hug then she gave Lydia one, Lydia visibly stiffened. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Hermione asked concerned, Lydia was very tiny. "N-no I just don't like to be hugged all that much." Lydia tried to change the subject. "Hermione this is my dad, Sirius Lupin-Black and those are Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter." Lydia said moving more towards Sirius for a sense of protection. "Oh hello! I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you and you too, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Hermione beamed. "Please call me Sirius, it makes me sound less old." Sirius laughed. "And call us Lily and James." Lily explained. "Lydia where is your mother?" Hermione asked.

Lydia doesn't go on about her parentage much, it's not that she's ashamed of them, she's actually quite proud, she just thinks it's like having a mum and a dad. "Oh, I don't have a mum." Lydia said casually. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't realize, do mind if I ask how you lost her?" Hermione had sad eyes. "No, I have two dads, I was adopted when I was three, my other dad is at work, he owns a bookshop." Lydia said shrugging. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't, oh now I feel like a fool." Hermione facepalmed. "It's okay." Lydia was confused as to why she felt like a fool. Everyone makes that mistake, it's not exactly common and it's not like Sirius and Remus broadcast it, in both of the worlds they would get killed if they showed that they weren't straight.

* * *

It was time to get aboard the Hogwarts express, Lily was already at Hogwarts because of some teacher thing. To give Harry less "embarrassment" she'll be going by "professor Evans".

"Alright, Lyd, you got everything?" Remus asked with a smile on his face. "Yes, papa." Lydia beamed up at him. "Good. I'll miss you, beast." He gave her a gigantic bear hug. "I'll miss you too, papa." She hugged him back. "Bye, pere, don't piss dad off too much while I'm gone." She smiled and gave him a big hug." "I won't pumpkin fluff." "Bye James." Lydia gave James a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He did them same action. "Wait where's Harry?" He looked around and couldn't find him. "Maybe he's already on the train?" Sirius suggested. "Without saying goodbye?" James asked. "I don't know, Lyd do you know anything?" Remus asked. "Food maybe?" All three of the men laughed. "Probably, bye Lyd love you, be safe." Lydia smiled at her fathers and godfather then went on the train.

On the train she met a very energetic boy by the name of Colin Creevey. They connected and she basically adopted him as her child.

* * *

"If it were up to me you two would be expelled." Snape snarled at Harry and Ron. Lucky McGonagall came in.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Lydia had told Harry about her new "child" but he was obsessed with Harry, whoops. At breakfast two howlers arrived. "You should open that," Lydia said as she stuffed her face.

Lydia looked very malnutrition she was very pale and only weighed 80 pounds because she was starved as a child, you can see her bones and her ribs, it's really saddening, she gets made fun of a lot for it but she has grown use to it.

Harry opened the howler, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE MY HERO! FLYING A CAR TO SCHOOL, EVEN I HAVEN'T DONE THAT." It was james' voice booming through the hall. "NICE GOING HARRY! BET LILY ISN'T TOO HAPPY BUT, HELL, WE'RE PROUD!" Now it was Sirius but luckily there came a voice of reason, "HARRY DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, WHAT YOU DID WAS VERY DANGEROUS AND YOU AND RON COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Remus tried to remain calm. "LAY OFF THE BOY MOONY!'' Sirius. "SIRIUS WHAT IF THAT WAS LYDIA IN THE CAR WOULD YOU STILL BE THIS CALM?!" Remus. "LYDIA IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO THIS, WHICH I KNOW YOU ARE, BE MORE LIKE HARRY SO MOONY CAN WORK ON HIS PUNISHMENT SKILLS, OH DON'T YOU DARE FLIP ME OFF!" Lydia was indeed flipping the card off. "I'VE NEVER BEEN PROUDER TO CALL YOU MY SON!" Sirius. "YOU WANK HE'S MY SON!" James. "WE ALL KNOW HE WILL PROBABLY END UP BEING MY SON-IN-LAW." Sirius. "LYDIA, HARRY I'M SORRY, YOU IDIOTS THE CARD IS STILL ON! HAVE A NICE TERM, DON'T GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Remus shut off the card. Lydia was glowing bright red and her hair was a very dark shade of pink.

Lily gave Harry a "stern talking to" in her office, Lydia was entertained when she heard the tale. The Potters were more than willing to pay for half, or all but the Weasleys would barely let them pay half, of what Arthur was being fined for since it was partly Harry's fault.

All in all this year was going to be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lockhart** was so full of himself and almost gave away that Lydia was a werewolf, Sirius wasn't too happy to hear about that. The first day Lockhart gave a quiz on himself, let's just say that Lydia refused to do it. She would gladly fail his test even if she knew the answers. Hermione on the other hand was obsessed. She doodled hearts all around Lockhart's name on her schedule, she threw herself at his feet, and her and Lydia got in quite a few arguments.

"Lockhart is a great wizard, he's so smart and charming, don't you think Lydia?" Hermione asked as they sat down at the lunch table after their first lesson. "No, I think he is a self righteous git who gets by using his looks. All of his books are probably fiction and Dumbledore probably only hired him for a laugh." Lydia continued to read the Grimm's Fairy Tales as Hermione was getting defensive. Lydia didn't like Dumbledore, she doesn't agree with a lot of what he does. She was grateful that he let her attend Hogwarts but she's just as much of a witch as anybody else in the school, stupid werewolf laws.

"How do you not like Lockhart?" Hermione was taken back. "I like to read things that are placed in the right genera and aren't prejudice." Lydia took a bite of toast. "He isn't prejudice! He says if he could have one gift it would be to have all magical people and non-magical people live side-by-side in peace." Hermione had a smile on her face. "Yet, in that same book, he talks about killing werewolves, did you know that werewolves are humans too. That they deserve just as many rights as _you!_ Alright sure you have to deal with people calling you the 'm-word' but at least you can still go to school, get education, at least you can get a job when you are out in the real world! Werewolves can't! Think about Hagrid, werewolves are half-breeds, Hagrid is also a half-breed, does that make him dangerous? Everyone assumes all half-breeds are horrible people, but they aren't. It's time people get their heads out of their arses. I'll see you guys later I'm going to go to the library and work on homework." Lydia stood up and left.

Hermione and Ron turned to Harry, "mate, what was that?" Ron asked looking shocked. "Lydia is for equal rights." Harry shrugged, he knew he couldn't tell her or Remus's secret. "But werewolves are different than Hagrid, I mean werewolves will kill you, Hagrid is nice." Ron said confused. "That's a stereotype," Harry said then continued eating.

* * *

 **Dear Papa,**

 _I don't know how you dealt with it for seven years. I'm only in my second year and I already hate it. Hermione keeps telling me how "great" Lockhart is. I kind of yelled at her today. I just hate feeling like I'm not a human to people even though they see me as a human they don't see me as a werewolf. I don't think any of them understand what it's like having a monster building up inside of you. I want to yell at them, tell them that we aren't dangerous. I mean I just feel like I'm drowning in accusations. I can't wait to come home for the holidays._

 _I know what you're going to tell me, "it's only the beginning of school Lyd, you shouldn't think about Christmas. Blah Blah Blah." How correct am I? Also, I know you would want me to talk to Lily about this. I know she has experience with discrimination, but you understand so much better. One day I made myself into a cat so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone. Why are we the ones punished? We didn't do anything. I guess we all have to pay for the sins of our fathers before us._

 _I love Christmas time. December 23rd is my favorite day, it marks the day that I got a real family. I love you and pere more than life itself. I miss you guys._

 _I guess it's not all bad, I met this very nice Ravenclaw first year, I feel awful for her, she gets bullied, and teased, people steal her stuff, but she is so sweet, she found me one day after Lockhart's class, I was fuming, and she told me it was okay, when she asked why I was mad I told her I didn't like the way people treat and talk about half-breeds. She agreed with me, her father runs a magazine called_ The Quibbler _I find the magazine quite interesting, it's all about conspiracy theories really. I don't believe in them but they are quite interesting to learn about. Her name is Luna Lovegood but a lot of people call her Loony Lovegood, I feel bad for her._

 _She can see the thestrals as well. Her mother died when she was six from experimenting. I, of course, saw my grandmother die at my own hands when I was two._

 _Oh that reminds me! I may or may not have blew up another cauldron, I know you said no more experiments but I swear it will most definitely happen again. I attached money in here for the cauldron could you or pere please pick one up? I love you!_

 _Sorry off topic but I also made a friend who is obsessed with Harry. His name is Colin, I met him on the train, he is a smol bean and I have adopted him as my child you are now a grandfather of one more human. Anyways I better get going on making the potion or it won't be ready in time._

 **Love your favorite human that isn't Sirius,**

 **Lydia**

* * *

 **Dear Beast,**

 _I get it, being a werewolf is hard. Hey, at least Harry knows and helps you, as well as McGonagall. Lockhart just has a big ego, always has. I wonder if he still has a crush on James… Anyways, I know that urge to yell and scream and rip paper up and smash things, I get it, trust me. Don't act on them, I know it's easier said than done but it is possible. I understand where you are coming from._

 _As for the holidays, your father and I can't wait to see you either, we will be spending it at the Potter Manor, like normal. Lily's sister, brother-in-law, and nephew are coming in with a lot of threatening on Lily's half. Don't worry Harry will be safe._

 _Spot on impression of me according to Sirius. You're right I would ask you to talk to Lily seeing as she is an adult who you are close to but I won't force you. Don't miss too many classes, or at least show up to them in whatever form._

 _I don't know why Greyback is such a cruel human but I think you are on the right track. I assure you it was my father's fault for what happened to me. It was also Greybacks but any chance I get to blame my father, I'm there for it._

 _I know how much you love Christmas time. Sirius and I miss you too._

 _I'm glad to know you met knew people, please tell me Colin it annoying Harry! I do know the Lovegoods I went to school with them, I heard about Luna's mother it was heartbreaking. I'm glad that you have someone to talk to about that kind of stuff. She seems like a very honest and open person. Please do not blame yourself anymore for your grandmother's death._

 _About the cauldron, I knew it would happen, please don't get killed while experimenting! Your father and I will pick one up soon. Love you too._

 _About Colin, another kid really?! You are a piece of work. Tell him I say hello to my new grandchild and my graying hairs are because of him. Love you, make sure to get the potion done soon!_

 **Love your favorite human other than Sirius,**

 **Papa**

* * *

Lydia always had the biggest smile when mail came from her parents. It reminded her that she had Remus and Sirius, no matter what. She thought about how if she was still with the Carrows she would probably never get letters and the few that she would get would be explaining what a blood-traitor she was.

Lydia loved her friends and family more than anything else and when someone hurt her friends or family it was game on. She would take no mercy sending out any and every hex she could think of.

After a detention one night Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lydia were walking back to the common room when Harry stopped. "Do you guys hear that?" Harry asked as they came to a halt. "Hear what?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry. "None of you hear anything? I heard it in Lockhart's office as well." Harry looked at them frantically. "Harry no one hears anything expect you claiming you're hearing something." Lydia explained. "Not even you? You must hear it you have great sense of hearing since you're a were-, since you're aware of things." Harry caught himself. "Harry even in the wizarding world it isn't good to hear things." Hermione said looking concerned. "Maybe you're just tired." Ron suggested. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is, let's head up to bed." Harry shook off.

* * *

Lydia and Hermione were up in the girls dormitory when they started talking. "Do you think Harry is alright?" Hermione asked as she crawled under her covers. "I don't know. I don't think his family has a history of mental illness but even if they don't then it can still happen. Mental illnesses do not discriminate. I can look up more on schizophrenia if you want. I know a bit about it but not enough to give someone a diagnosis." Lydia said looking at Hermione. "No, it's fine. I'm just worried." "You or I could try talking to Lily or James." Lydia shrugged. "Harry's parents?" "Yeah." "Do you know how to get into contact with them?" "Yeah, come with me."

The two girls headed into the abandoned common room and went to the fire place. Lydia took some floo powder that she kept in her pocket for "emergencies" and said, "Potter Manor" into the fire place. Soon James' face appeared. "Sup James," Lydia said sitting down. "Hey Lyd, shouldn't you be asleep?" "Nah," "who is that with you?" "Oh yeah, this is Hermione remember?" "Oh yes hello Hermione." "Hello James," Hermione smiled. "James we called because-" Lydia got cut off. "Harry has been hearing things and we are worried about him." Hermione let out. "Right that." Lydia said. "He is? Can nobody else hear it?" James asked. "Even I can't hear it James." "Right uh, I don't know I'll talk to him about it. Ni-" James got cut off. "James no being on the floo after nine I will tell Lily." Mandy came in and James laughed. "Okay, bye girls." "Bye the two said in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear mum, dad, Remus, and Sirius,**

 _One: Lockhart is the worst teacher! That's coming from me! Lydia has already had to serve two detentions with him for calling him some choice words to his face. Two: I'm hearing voices and it's scaring me._

 _Lyd was asking me a bunch of weird questions today. Some of the questions were about my history with mental illness, some were asking if I get headaches when I hear the voices, one was asking me if I saw things. I think she's gone off her rocker._

 _I mean I get that she just wants to help but I don't know if asking a bunch of random questions would help. Lyd even sent me to go to madam Pomfrey. Do any of you know what she's up to? I mean it's around the time of the full moon and she always tries to distract herself around this time but is this really the way to do so?_

 _By the way, you may have heard that I did indeed need to go to Pomfrey other than to stop Lydia from interrogating me. Lockhart removed my bone! My arm bone! He could have let Madam Pomfrey do it but no then he couldn't have shown how brave he is. I'm rolling my eyes as we speak! I'm shocked you guys didn't get a message, or you did and you are busy, either way Lockhart sucks._

 _I can't wait for the Holidays, Lydia is in such a good mood. She's been bouncing around the castle like a mad-man talking about how close the holidays are. It got to the point where even moaning myrtle was annoyed with her. I love to see her enthusiasm around the holidays, it makes me so giddy._

 _Ron put a piece of mistletoe above our heads and she kis- hugged, hugged me (dad she totally kissed me). I'm so happy she's happy even this close to the full moon, at least it wasn't on christmas like last year._

 _Lydia and Hermione have had a few battles over Lockhart, Hermione saying he's so dreamy and smart, Lydia saying he's a dick. Lydia has felt like shit ever since Lockhart almost outed her, I'm so glad she's happy now. Lydia, Ron, and even Hermione have had a few rows on werewolves, I, of course, was fighting for werewolves. Lydia told me that she didn't need help defending her cause. How can such a little person have such a strong personality?_

 _Lyd and Ron had a fight about History of Magic. I swear those two fight more than Tom and Jerry. Lydia thinks it's a cool subject but taught by a boring teacher, Ron thinks it's awful in all ways. Same thing with potions, Lyd loves potions and hates Snape, Ron hates all of it. Speaking of Snape Lydia wanted Remus to know that Snape is being a prat and is making it nearly impossible to let her make wolfsbane, it might come a little late but it will be there._

 _Speaking of Lydia, did you know she has "adopted" a new child that is obsessed with me! Lydia finds it hilarious I find it annoying._

 _I have to go Lydia looks like she is about to rip Ron's head off, he said something about girls not being strong enough to take on a "man like him" so I better go before she gets Ron into the hospital wing._

 _Love, the best person you will ever know,_

 _Harry_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Before this chapter starts I just want to put a quick trigger warning. (Rape, self-harm, alcohol) Please be cautious when you read.**

Christmas! Lydia's favorite time of year. Christmas for Lydia wasn't Christmas for most kids. To Lydia it wasn't presents or anything like that, December 23rd is when she was adopted by Remus and Sirius. The first time she ever got a real family. She was always so happy to see the looks on her dad's faces whenever she got them something, homemade of course.

"Boo!" Harry said jumping in front of Lydia while she was helping Lily decorate the tree. "It's Christmas not Halloween." Lydia said without even looking at him. "You're no fun." Harry pouted. "I know," Lydia ate a piece of popcorn off of the thing with cranberries and popcorn. "Don't eat that." Lily said with a laugh. "Don't put food on a tree." Lydia came back responding.

James entered the room. "Lily look up." Lily did as told. As soon as she did he kissed her and she laughed. "Bloody cliche." Lily said turning back to the tree. Sirius took a piece of popcorn off the tree as well. "Don't take food off the tree!" "Don't put food on the tree!" "See! Thank you pere!" Lydia responded. Lily rolled her eyes. "I have some news about Christmas this year." Lily announced. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Petunia, Vernon and Dudley are coming this year." Lily said looking around. "Listen I just want a good relationship with my sister so all of you on your best behavior." She looked directly at James and Sirius. "Okay I'll be on my best behavior if they are." James said looking at his wife. "When are they not?" Lily said sarcastically. "Hmm...well Vernon is racist, for one. The first time we met he tossed his coat at me and said 'don't get it too dirty n-word', but actually said the word, and then told your father that he's glad that some people still respect that whites are superior and he treated me like a Malfoy would treat a house elf." James said sitting on the couch. "I know darling they are awful human beings but please, for me?" Lily begged. "Fine as long as there is no derogatory language spewed in this house." "Absolutely, love."

It was only a day into the Dursley's visit and the Lupin-Blacks and Potters have already had enough. They had been racist, homophobic, and sexist. Both the Dursleys and the Lupin-Blacks were staying at the Potter Manor of the holidays.

Harry had just left Lydia's room to go to bed so she started getting ready for bed. She never saw a point in locking her door so she just had it completely closed. Normally people know to knock so when her father walked in unannounced she shrieked. "Oh it's just you, papa. Don't you know how to knock?" She asked sarcastically. "Don't you know how to not be sarcastic?" Remus laughed. "Good night, beast." He kissed the top of her head and walked out shutting her door. "Night, papa." Lydia said as she was closing her eyes she heard her door open again. "Dad what do you want now?" But it wasn't one of her fathers, it wasn't James or Harry, by the large rounded body she could tell it was Vernon.

"You think you can do whatever you want freak?" "What?" Lydia asked confused. "Shut up." Vernon commanded. He took out duct tape and taped her mouth shut so she couldn't scream. He took rope and tied her hands to the bed post so she couldn't fight back. He broke her until she couldn't feel anything except emptiness.

The next morning Lydia didn't wake up because she never fell asleep. It was nine am on Christmas morning. Lydia was always the first one up. A lot of times Lydia couldn't fall asleep on Christmas eve, but that was always out of excitement. This time it was out of fear that she couldn't sleep.

Sirius went upstairs to check on his daughter since she wasn't down in the kitchen with everyone else. "Lydia?!" He gasped. He saw his twelve year old daughter tied up, duct tape over her mouth, clothes discarded. "Lyd, what happened?" Sirius asked as he gave her her clothes, took the duct tape off her face, and undid the ropes. "I-I-I don't want to-o talk about it-t." Lydia stuttered. "Everyone is waiting for you downstairs if you want to come down with me, you can stay up here if you want I'll just tell everyone you aren't feeling well, but you need to tell someone, okay? Weather it be me, or Remus, or James, or Lily, or even Harry, just please tell someone. Deal?" Lydia nodded her head. "Good now do you want to come downstairs or stay up here?" Sirius asked his grey eyes looking into hers. "I'll go down with you." Lydia said. "Okay come on cub." Lydia followed closely behind him. "Yay! Lydia!" Harry said. He looked like he was already drunk on eggnog, he wasn't though. Lydia put on a very forced smile. When Harry went to hug her she flinched away. "Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned. Lydia nodded her head. "Okay." Harry said unsure.

"Kai I need to talk to you." Lydia stormed into the bookshop once the Lupin-Blacks got home. It was just Kai and Lydia. Remus was helping Sirius with something that Lydia rather not think about.

"Okay? What's up?" Kai asked worry and confusion etched on his face. "Can we talk in my room?" Lydia asked taking short breaths. Kai knowing Lydia he quickly agreed and went up the stairs to the bedroom he was so familiar with, the bedroom in which, as a kid, he spent more time in than his own room. The Lupin-Blacks had become a second family to Kai and Kai's family became a second family for Lydia. Lydia was the only one that knew everything about him and he was the only one who knew, almost, everything about her.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked getting straight to the point. "I- I- you know Harry right?" Lydia asked. Of course Kai knew Harry. "Yeah." Kai said his eyebrows raised. "You know Lily right?"

"Harry's mum? Yeah I know Lily…"

"Lily has a sister named Petunia."

"Were her parents gardeners or something?" Kai joked.

"This is no time for jokes, Kai."

"Okay sorry, anyway Lily's sister," he motioned for her to continue.

"She has a husband named, Vernon."

"Okay.." He drew out the 'ay' part as he was getting worried.

"We, me and my family, were at the Potter's for Christmas. Well the Dursleys, that's their surname, were there as well. I was about to go to sleep when my door opened. I thought it was going to be one of my dads or Harry but n-not Vernon,"

"Lydia, if this is going where I think it is, I'm going to kill someone."

"Don't," Lydia warned.

"Okay, fine, go on, sorry,"

"it's fine. Basically he kind of, ducttapedmymouthshutandrapedme." Lydia said way too fast. "What?" Kai asked.

"Vernon duct taped my mouth shut and r-raped me." Lydia said shaking.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault."

"I know but things like this shouldn't happen. I mean look at my mum, she was 16 when she got pregnant, everytime she looks at me I can see pain in her eyes because I look like _him._ Lydia you need to report this."

"I can't."

"Why not? Your dad is a police officer he cou-"

"My dad is the one that found me, he knows, he told me to tell someone. I really don't want to go to the police because all they do to rape victims is blame the victims and not the rapist. I would just be in court asked by a judge what I was wearing and being accused that I was asking for it. I'm twelve! I don't want to report him because it will just cause unnecessary drama."

"Lydia, this isn't causing unnecessary drama, think of people you could be saving if you reported him. With him out there he'll just do it again. Lydia please tell your fathers or Lily or James just someone who could take this to the police."

"Okay I will."

But she didn't that was the first time she lied to Kai but she knew what would happen if she brought this case to the police.

Lydia started spending more time drawing in her room then she did doing anything outside of her room. Once when Lydia was at a small dinner with Kai, Sirius snuck into her room and found very depressing black and white drawings. Lydia did various drawings, but she always loved drawing eyes it was her specialty. She loved drawing her eyes, Sirius's eyes, Remus's eyes, James's eyes, Lily's eyes, well you get the point. She had a fascination with eyes. It was as though you could see anything anyone has every experience in one glimpse. She really tried to depict that and she did a very good job at it. Normally her drawings of eyes were on the cheerful side but not this time. Sirius could tell that the drawing she was currently working on were her eyes but they weren't the normal cheerful kind, no, these eyes had every bad experience she has ever had in the iris. This drawing had everything that could make a person go crazy.

Another one he saw that was heartbreaking to him was a picture of very tiny wrist with only a little color on them, the color was red and there were lines that the red, that was supposed to be blood, was dripping out of.

Another one was a small girl who he thought to be Lydia crouching in a corner hugging herself with a black shadow over her. One picture had a wolf standing over a small girl, the wolf looked hungry and ready to devour the little kid. The one that scared him the most, the one that made him realize his little girl wasn't so little anymore was the one that made him feel the most pain the one that _he_ regrets the most. It was a picture of Sirius passed out on the couch, passed out with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand Remus was on the floor taking the firewhiskey away while Lydia stood in the doorway with the dinner she had prepared for the whole family.

Just as Sirius put the picture down he heard a noise and turned around. "What are you doing in here?" Lydia asked angrily. "I just wanted to see what you've been up to." Sirius said hoping he could get himself out of the hole he dug. "Well those are private now leave." Sirius respected her wishes and shut her door as she left. What would happen once school starts back up?

 **A/N: Please tell somebody if this ever happens to you and please be safe.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Lydia, come down here please!" Remus yelled up the stairwell, there was only a week until school started back up for their second semester. Lydia came down the stairs with bag under her eyes.

"Yes papa?" Lydia said tiredly. "Lydia, you need to tell us what happened at the Potter's when your father found you Christmas morning." Remus got straight to the point. "I don't know." Lydia thought playing dumb was the best way out of this. "Lyd, you can tell us anything. You know that right?" Sirius asked looking at Lydia with love. "Yes I know I can telling you anything." Lydia sighed. "Basically Vernon just doesn't like wizards and witches and I guess got mad at me, that's all." Lydia shrugged. "Lydia we aren't stupid, that's not all." Remus looked at her and she gave in. "Fine Vernon r-raped me." Lydia looked down at her hands, she didn't want to see her fathers' faces right now. "Lydia you know that you need to report this to the police right now." Remus laid his hand on her, very small, bony, and veiny, hands. "No!" Lydia stood up instantly. "Lyd, you have to." Sirius urged. "No! I won't papa, you know how this feels!" Lydia pleaded. "Lydia, there is a difference you can't go to the police when you're five and say, 'my dad pissed off a werewolf so that werewolf attacked and raped me and now I'm a werewolf too.' It doesn't work like that, but you can, you can go to the police and file a report." Remus kept pushing. "Dad, I can't! Please don't make me." Lydia was almost crying. _Almost._

As Harry and Lydia boarded the Hogwarts express and waved goodbye to their families they found an empty compartment to wait for Hermione and Ron. "Lydia what happened Christmas eve?" Harry asked. "Can we please not talk about it?" Lydia begged. "Okay, later?" Harry asked. "Much later."

The rest of the year wasn't exactly normal… well considering last year, what is normal? Lydia's favorite part of the year happened when Valentine's Day came around "cupid" came and sang Harry a poem/song. How did it go? Ah yes,

' _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero that conquered the Dark Lord'_ \- Ginny Weasley

The best part was it happened while Harry and Lydia were about to share a kiss. She cracked up laughing while he blushed. They couldn't look at each other the rest of the year.

Apparently it was a giant Basilisk that Harry kept hearing and Harry slayed it's ass and saved Ginny in the process while Lockhart managed to obliviate himself. Harry freed Dobby from the Malfoy's and now Dobby is a Free Elf. Lydia hopes next year won't be anywhere near chaotic…

 **A/N: Hello, I'm so sorry this is so short. I really want to get to PoA and I'm not the biggest fan of CoS, if you can't tell. Don't worry I have it all planed out the next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	16. Chapter 16 (READ AN)

**READ A/N!**

 **A/N: I got a review from someone saying they hate reading about rape and trust me I get that I don't like writing about it. If you didn't pick up on it in the first chapter Lydia was actually raped by her birth father and when Lydia was eight she got raped by Greyback. I have had this story planned out for the longest time, I already know how it's going to end. Vernon's crime will come into play later as Lydia is an activist you'll see what she does with this experience and how things in her past affected her especially as she get older. I did put a trigger warning (I think...) so you don't have to read explicit things but it will be mentioned. It's an awful thing that happens but sadly it does. This book isn't really supposed to be centered around drama anyways... I mean obviously there will be drama considering it is about a teenager's life and we have already seen some hurdles that she faces. Obviously the Harry Potter books can be very dramatic but this wasn't just something that I threw in here to spice things up this is actually very important to the story. It won't pop up every chapter but it is of importance. Thank you so much.**

Lydia woke up, a crash sounding downstairs. No! School isn't for another two months! No waking up at, she looked at her clock, 4:03 am? Ugh! Lydia thought as she went into her closet for her beater's bat.

As Lydia walked silently down the stairs she started to hear her fathers' talking. "I'm so sorry, Moons, I have to go." Pere, Sirius, said with a crack in his voice. " What about Lyd? What about me? What about our families? What about Lydia's and I's transformations?" Remus said, Lydia could tell he was holding back tears. Lydia walked all the way down the stairs and confronted the two older men. "What's going on?" Lyd asked in a small voice that for once in her life fit her her tiny appearance but was odd with her strong personality.

"Lyd!" Both men jumped. "Tell me." Her voice was demanding looking the grown men in the eye. "Pumpkin fluff, I-I-I'm being sent to Azkaban." Sirius started to hug her scar filled, uneven, stick-like-body. "Why?" Lydia asked breathing in the scent of cigarettes and oil, from working on his motorbike. "They think I killed Peter Pettigrew." "But you didn't!" "I know," "can't someone do something? What about Dumbledore?" "Dumbledore was never fond of me." "But he helped Sna-" "don't say that name in this household unless you are bad mouthing." "Ugh, but it's true! He did!" "Okay enough! No trashing Dumbledore. He gave me, and Lyd, the ability to go to Hogwarts, without him none of us would be here right now." Remus cut his two family members, who were bickering like toddlers, off. He hated when people insulted DUmbledore.

Soon the family of three heard the floo network. In came Lily, Harry, and James. "Hello," James said happily. "What's wrong?" James asked as he saw the faces of his two best friends and his goddaughter. "I'm being sent to Azkaban." Sirius said looking at his daughter. "What?! Why?!" Harry asked walking to Lydia to embrace her in a hug. "Pettigrew." Sirius said his eyes full of rage. "Are they giving you a hearing?" Lily asked, she, for once in her life, was the calmest in the room. "No," Sirius growled. "Wha-" "Prongs there is nothing we can do about it." In that second they heard the floo go off again. With that one sound Lydia's heart broke a bit more.

It had been two minutes nothing but silence ate at them until they heard a pop of apparition. "Hello, I must say I was hoping to see you in a better mood." Dumbledore said as he looked at all the faces in the room. Lydia cuddled even more into Harry. "Sirius has just been sent to Azkaban. Hello Albus." Remus said getting to his feet. "Oh I'm very sorry. I actually came to ask a favor of you, Remus." "Me? Why me?" Remus looked lost. "Because I think you would make an excellent DADA professor." "It might have escaped your notice but I'm a werewolf!" "So is Lasanderia." Lydia looked at Dumbledore furiously. "SOrry I mean Lydia." "Yes but, I don't know won't it be weird for you Lyd?" "No most people think my last name is Black so it wouldn't affect me. Lydia counter argued. "Please Remus!" Harry begged. "Yeah, come on Papa, please?" The two teens begged until their throats went soar. "Fine!" Remus gave in. "Good, I shall see you September 1st." And with that DUmbledore disapparated.

The next day Lydia came down the steps with a paper in her hand. The Potters were talking with Remus as she sat down in front of her father. "Yes Lydia?" Remus asked.

"Please call me miss Lupin-black."

"Uh, okay, miss Lupin-Black?" Remus said questioningly.

"Mr. Lupin-Black, I would like to apply for a job at your book shop."

"Okay… You're hired." Remus said with a laugh.

"No, look at my qualifications. I speak 25 different languages, I can type 60 words per a minute, I-" Lydia got cut off.

"Lydia, I know you've waited since you were three. You're hired."

"No, I don't want to get the job just because I'm your daughter, I want to qualify for it. Ask me any questions."

"Lyd, it's just me and Kye, you aren't getting this job because you're my daughter you're getting this job because I really need help and I know you're a hard worker and would take this seriously, but if you insist."

"I do,"

"okay, have you read a book before?"

"Yes."

"Can you add and subtract?"

"Yes."

"Can you pick up books?"

"Yeah…"

"Great you're hired."

"I already hate my boss," Lydia walked out of the room amused by her father. "You have to admire her work ethic." Lily said as Lydia walked back up to her room. "Nice to see you too." Harry called after Lydia.

Lydia came back seconds later panting. "You okay there Lyd?" James asked. "Monco does not like when you open the door when he's taking his baths, just a warning." Lydia said hunched over with her hands on her knees. "Awe poor thing." Harry jokingly pouted. "For your information I am not a thing I'm a human." Lydia sassily remarked walking up stairs and running right back down.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you two ready for your new year at Hogwarts?" James asked excitedly jumping up and down while the two groggy teens were starting to eat their food. Lydia was staying with the Potters until school started because Remus had to get lessons ready for the year, or as Lydia liked to say, since she was raised by the biggest drama queen in the world, "another way for you to ignore me and break my heart." She would end the line with a sigh.

"Yes, James, we are ready." Lydia was in a bit of a snappy mood ever since Sirius was taken away. Lily, James, and Remus were all wondering how she would handle the kids at school for being "Sirius Black's daughter." She said that she would be fine but it wasn't exactly a secret that Sirius was a "murderer". Lydia was already tired from when she went to Diagon Alley. Five people came up with cameras and started asking about Sirius, she later had a panic attack at Madam Malkin's because of all the people.

They were on the train and Lydia couldn't wait to be in a quite compartment. "Everywhere else is full but there's a compartment with only one person sleeping in it." Harry pointed out. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lydia all made their way to the compartment. "No way," Lydia let out a small chuckle when she sat down. "What?" Ron asked confused. "Nice picking Harry." Harry realized who he was in the compartment with and laughed along. "Harry did you hear about Sirius Black? That mad murderer heard he's out to get you." Ron after Hermione cleared up who the man in the compartment with them was. Lydia's plan was to make sure no one knew that her father was Remus Lupin the new DADA professor but she was already being labeled as the murder's child so what did it really matter? "He's not mad and he's not out to get Harry. He's also not a murderer." Lydia rolled her eyes trying to sleep just like her father was doing, the night before had been a particularly rough full moon. "How would you know and why would you defend him? Wait your last name is Black right?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Lydia thought he was slow but never this slow. "You're his daughter!" "Yeah and?" "You're going to help him murder Harry! Honestly you're his girlfriend shouldn't you be making him dinner not trying to kill him?" "If I made him dinner it would kill him, one. And two Fuck off!" Lydia left the compartment in a fit of rage. "Oh no I'm in the same dormitory as her what if she kills me?" Hermione said. Honestly where did her sense go? "Lydia isn't a murderer and even if she was I reckon she go after Snape or Dumbledore first. Maybe Re- Lupin over here." Harry tried to joke.

Lydia came back into the compartment for about five seconds. "Sorry forgot something." Lydia said as she took down Lupin's bag and started rummaging through it. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked repulsed that Lydia was looking through a teacher's, that she had never even seen before, bag. "Here it is." She found the bottle of firewhiskey and through it out the window of the train. Remus had been an absolute wreck since Sirius had been sent off. He was drinking and yelling and not himself, it was scaring Lydia. Remus let out a snort and Lydia chuckled a little reminding her of who her father really is.

Just as she exited the compartment for the second time everything went dark. She decided to go back into the compartment to feel safe because that's where her father was and he would always protect her. She felt cold but as soon as she saw the blueish silver light bust out of the tip of her father's wand and formed into a werewolf she knew everything was going to be okay because her papa was taking charge.

The compartment was becoming packed so she decided she would go with Remus to tell the conductor what happened plus she probably wouldn't get much alone time with her father this year considering they have to keep the fact that she is his daughter a secret. "Papa, what was that?" Lydia asked looking up at her six foot father. "That was a dementor, your father is dealing with them in Azkaban as we speak." Remus said sadly pulling his daughter closer to him. Do you think pere will escape?" Lydia asked.

"No, I know he has that's why the dementor was here it was looking for Sirius you're lucky it didn't attack you."

"Why did it attack Harry?"

"I guess he just has more negative experiences than most."

"But he's a spoiled brat." Lydia said jokingly.

"So are you but have you had bad experiences? Yes you have. Why the dementor didn't affect you I have no idea."

"Maybe because I was thinking happy thoughts?"

"Really? What were you thinking about?"

"About how you would always be there to protect me, no matter what."

"What else?"

"I was thinking about how close I am to being Belle now all I need is for you to be an inventor." "Lydia give up that dream your father and I won't let you marry a beast!"

"Hey he's a prince and Harry is 'royalty'."

"Bring that up to James see how fast he can smack you." Lydia and Remus shared a laugh and Remus said something quite unexpected.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Pouring out the firewhiskey just then and everything else you've done in these past few months for me."

"I just need you safe and healthy I can't lose you too."

"And you won't, we're here I'll tell the conductor then we can head back okay?"

"Okay."

The rest of the train ride was rather boring except for when Remus was practically forcing chocolate down Harry's throat. When they got to Hogwarts they listened to the sorting hat's song watch the sorting and then they listened to Dumbledore's speech. As soon as Remus's name was called Lydia and Harry both stated wildly cheering then once Hagrid was introduced almost all of Gryffindor was cheering. "Let the feast begin."

A few moments later Lydia's child came up to their table. "Lydia this is my little brother Dennis, Dennis this is the girl I was telling you about, the one that was so nice to me when we first met." "Hello my child and my child's brother, since you are my child's brother you are now my child as well." Lydia gave him a smile and he blushed… yeah he had a crush. "Wait how many children do you have? Does this mean I'm a father?" Harry asked with his mouth full. "No you're the step-father that desperately wants the children's approval." "When did I agree to this?" "No step-father ever agrees to be so disapproved of but you are so have fun." Lydia kissed his cheek and this got a few ooh's from their friends."Wow it's almost like we've never kissed before!" Harry said sarcastically to his overdramatic friends. Lydia laughed and curled into him a bit. "What's up?" Harry asked as she wa practically a cat curling under his arm." "I'm tired." Lydia pouted as everyone was excused from the great hall, but just as they were about to get up Remus stopped them and all their friends went frozen. Sure Snape took off points for PDA but none of their friends knew how this new teacher was going to act when it came to punishment. "Ms. Black, Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" Remus was trying his hardest to be a "serious professor" "Fucking your mum." All his friends were astounded by Harry's response. "Stop spending time with your father." Is all Remus could say without going into a fit of laughter all his friends were sure he was going to get a detention. "Did you have to take it that far?" Lydia laughed. "Absolutely." He pecked her on the lips as she, him, Ron, Hermione and Neville walked to the Gryffindor tower.

Today was Lydia's first day of third year and that means that she got to see her father teach.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin and I'm going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I think student-teacher relations are very important so I want to get to know you a little better and I want you guys to get to know me a bit better and it make all of you embarrassed on your first day back and hate my guts this class, as the kids say, is going to be 'wicked', did I say that right?" Everyone was laughing and Remus was smiling. "Okay anything you guys want to know about me?" Remus asked and hands shot up.

"Wow okay, your name sir?"

"Dean Thomas."

"Okay mr. Thomas, what's your question?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 33. I know right sooooo old." Remus said making the kids laugh. Maybe this would be okay. "Yes miss…?"

"Patil, Parvati Patil."

"Okay Ms. Patil, your question?"

"Are you single?"

"As a matter of fact I'm not I have a husband and we have been married since we were 17." This got a few disgusted looks but Lydia saw something flicker in Seamus's eyes and it wasn't hatred.

"Yes, Ms…"

"Lavender Brown."

"Okay yes Ms. Brown? Your question?" Remus smiled.

"Do you have any kids? If so how did that work?" Remus let out a hearty chuckle.

"I have a beautiful daughter, and she's adopted but she is fully ours."

"Yes Ms. Patil?"

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's 13."

"Wait she's our age? Is she a muggle?" Parvati asked.

"No she's actually pure-blood, not that silly things like that matter." Hannah Abbott raised her hand next. "Yes Ms…" "Hannah Abbott. What house were you in?"

 _Yes Hannah I love you thank you!_ Lydia thought silently she wanted the topic off of her.

"I was in Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors hooted and hollered while other houses rolled their eyes. Finally Lydia rose her hand.

"Oh no… Yes ms. Black?" Remus felt so weird calling his little girl that.

"What would you do if someone stole all the chocolate in the world including your secret stash?" Lydia questioned.

"Well if it wasn't me who had stolen it, which it might be, then I would hunt that person down and take all the chocolate for myself." All the kids laughed at this until he put on a very serious expression and said.

"I'm not kidding. Any more questions?" He lightened up.

"What is your husband's name?" Pavarti.

"His name is Dog star." All of the kids were confused except for Lydia and Harry who were laughing their asses off.

"What's your daughter's name?" Lavender.

"I'm pretty sure she would kill me if I told you… the scary part is I'm not joking."

"Do you like quidditch?" Harry.

"Shut up Mr. Potter." Remus glared while Harry laughed.

"So you're like a fag?" Crabbe.

"So you're like in detention." Remus retorted and wrote Crabbe a detention slip. Yeah this year would be a good year.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a few months into the year and Sirius Black had already made "threats" to the school. This lead many people to believe that Lydia was helping Sirius Black into the castle. She wasn't she would be more than happy to help her father but she hasn't even seen the slightest bit of him or heard a whisper. This was tearing Remus apart was hear his husband was here but at the same time he could see him, hear him, or touch him.

Lydia had gotten many negative responses, mainly from students but a few from teachers, Snape, and today wasn't going to be much better. Last night was a very harsh full moon on Remus and Lydia but Lydia could actually stand and move around and wasn't as sick. Lydia still wanted to go to classes so that's what she did, but when she got to DADA it wasn't what she was expecting. She knew her father was sick but why couldn't Gammie Mimmie have taken over? Oh what fun this will be.

"Please turn to page 395," Snape said. Oh no. Lydia slowly opened her book knowing what was to come. "Sir this is on werewolves we are only just learning about vampires." Hermione said. Yeah he's going to listen like always, great going Hermione. Lydia thought as she was still at snail's pace looking for page 394. "Who knows the difference between an animagi and a werewolf?" Snape asked looking directly at Lydia. Hermione's hand shot up faster than Scabbers runs away from Crookshanks. "Ms. Black, how about you? Do you know the answer?" Snape put Lydia in the spotlight and she hated it. Of course she knows the difference doesn't mean that she wants to say it. "Yeah," Lydia responded with an eye roll. "Yeah? Yeah, what?"

"I know the answer."

"Then please enlighten us."

"No,"

"no?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because, I think that it is professor Lupin's job to teach us about werewolves, you know someone who could actually get the DADA position."

"Black, tell me the answer now."

"Why don't you look up your nose looks big enough to hold information." By this point there were 'ooohs' and laughter in the classroom. Lydia was smirking a smirk that would have been Sirius Black worthy.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now tell me the answer."

"Hermione has her hand up, why don't you call on her?"

"I'm not calling on an insufferable know-it-all even though you aren't much better." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Fine an animagus can chose to be an animal and a werewolf has no choice."

"Correct ten points to Slytherin."

"Wait what? No I answered that and I'm in Gryffindor."

"Oh that's right ten points from Gryffindor."

"I- I'm so done."

"Ms. Black please tell me the five ways to spot a werewolf."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Then tell me ways to kill a werewolf."

"They don't deserve to be killed."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't, but you know what I do know deserves to be killed?"

"What's that?"

"Slimy gits."

"You have your father's vocabulary."

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment."

"Awe I'm so hurt."

"Detention Ms. Black."

"Okay bye."

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital wing your smell is making me nauseous." With that Lydia walked out of the room to see her father.

In the days that followed the famous Snape VS Lydia battle of '93, Lydia got much praise from all the houses besides Slytherin and Remus laughed but still said she was grounded.

Today was a day where, almost, everyone was at Hogsmeade. Lydia still wasn't feeling the best from the full moon and decided to take a walk around the castle. Upon her glorious adventure she ran into Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, and Daphne Greengrass. "Hey your dad is a murderer." Pansy shouted. Ugh not today. Lydia thought to herself. "Hey your dad isn't any better." Lydia spat trying to walk away from the situation.

All four girls hated each other and Lydia ignored them as much as possible but that didn't always work. Lydia was still very weak from the full moon so when Pansy punched her first she couldn't retaliate.

Astoria and Daphne joined in on the fun. Kicking Lydia until unconsciousness. Due to Lydia's skinniness her bones broke easily you could hear crack after crack and see bones sticking out. Again and again they kicked, by this point Lydia was bleeding out of her mouth, by this point Lydia was unconscious, by this point Remus saw three Slytherin girls but no clue what they were doing. He was talking to Minerva about Lydia and Snape's mouth off when they saw three girls kicking a limp figure.

"What's going on here?" Minerva asked her eyes going to the figure and seeing the fiery red hair that belonged to the sweetheart she saw as a granddaughter in a pool of what looked like blood. Remus ran over to his daughter, his heart sinking, one of the only things he has left and now she might be gone. He felt her pulse, that's good, right? Remus was panicking. "Remus get her to Poppy, I will take care of these three." "We only did it because she went after us first!" Pansy tried to defend. "I'm sure. Remus, staying the Hospital wing with her? I will be down there in a little bit." "Of course." Remus picked up his eighty pound daughter and carried her limp body to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to get this up. Swim season has started (I'm a competitive swimmer) and I got a double ear infection and a sinus infection. I'm doing great guys. It has just taken me for ever to do anything of this sort because I'm trying to be more social I guess that's a thing but just stay with me I'm not giving up yet.**

"Right this way." Mr. Parkinson, Mr. Greengrass, and their daughters walked in to hospital wing after McGonagall. "Daddy, you have to believe me I didn't do anything." Pansy said looking at her father. "I know darling it was in self defense against that wretched Black." "Exactly daddy."

As they entered the room they saw four figures. "Oh, hello Potter." Mr. Parkinson said going in for a handshake. "Parkinson, what are you doing here?" James seemed taken aback. "Oh my daughter is being accused of beating up this terrible Black. You?" "My god-daughter is 'this terrible Black'." "Oh well then." "Daddy?" Lydia was becoming conscious again, she had a dream about Sirius dying and just wanted to hug him. "Lyd. It's okay Remus is in Dumbledore's office." Harry explained running to his girlfriend's side. He kissed the top of her head and then took her hand and kissed it. "Ha-Harry?" Lydia asked. "Yes?" "Huggy!" Lydia whined making the Potter's laugh.

"Okay I just spoke to Dumbledore and, what are you doing here?" Remus just came in and saw the Parkinson's and Greengrass'. "We are seeing why this girl beat up our daughters so bad to the point in which they had to come to muggle violence." Greengrass explained.

"Please, Lyd didn't lay a finger on them, trust me if she did they would look a lot worse than Lydia does right now."

"Is that a threat?"

"No!"

"I mean she the daughter of a death eater."

"No she's not but your daughter is the daughter of a blood supremacist."

"I can't believe how down hill Hogwarts has gone." Remus rolled his eyes going to stand by her bed-side obviously with the students in there that didn't know the relation of the two he couldn't do anything to comfort his hurting daughter.

Dumbledore came down just moments later to check on his 13 year old student and to have a word with the guardians of the four girls. "Albus." Parkinson smiled. "Hello, Eugene, can I have all the adults come with me, yes even the Potter's, Harry stay here." Dumbledore lead the way to his office.

Once in his office Remus immediately started talking. "Albus, you know how much Lyd hates drama, she doesn't even want to be in the hospital right now because she thinks it's unnecessary drama. I love my daughter more than anything in the world and I can't bare to see her looking this way, for Merlin's sake her rib is poking out of her! I want my daughter to feel safe even if she feels unsafe and is fine with that because she doesn't want the drama I need to know she's safe, I can't always be there as much as I would love that, I can't."

"Wait, daughter? I thought she was Sirius Black's daughter." Perkinson perk up upon hearing these words imagine what Lucius would do with this information, not only is there a gay teacher but one married to Sirius Black? "Yes, Sirius and I are married we have been since we were 17." Remus was about to have a panic attack if someone didn't say something about his daughter soon. "Remus, Lyd will be fine she always is." James said knowing exactly what his friend needed to hear.

"Right, Remus we won't make a big deal about it for Lasanderia's sake. I mean really she wasn't hurt that badly."

"Wait, not that badly? Really? Want me to go down the list? She has, a broken arm, a head injury, a broken leg, her knee is shattered, three broken ribs which one of them is about to puncture her lung so Pomfrey can't do shit about it. So, you don't think that's that bad? Listen I respect you, I really do, you accepted me when I needed it but this is my daughter we are talking about I can't just let this one go, I-I need to go see her."

Remus shut the door behind him walking to the hospital wing with an ache in his heart.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry walked into the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione, both were cautious near Lydia. "She's not going to hurt you." Harry told his best friends even though he knew they wouldn't listen. "Why do you keep trying to show that she's good? Her father is trying to kill you! He's the one that sent you know who after your mum and dad." Ron said keeping the volume at a whisper. "No! Just give her the benefit of a doubt." Harry begged. Harry lead his two friends toward Lydia's hospital bed. "I'm not a bad person you know?" Lydia said as she was writing her homework. "Nor is my father. I mean we all have our faults. Are either of you exactly like your parents? I know I'm not like mine. I mean I have traits of both of them but I'm not them. I'm sorry that you think that of me. I mean Ron do you have a caring nurturing instinct whenever you see someone injured or in need? Hermione are you neglectful and harsher than one parent should be? I know Harry isn't like his parents. I mean he's amazing at quidditch like James and caring and worrying like Lily. I'm not my father and my father isn't the man that the media portrays." Lydia turned towards Harry. "I'm sorry please leave." Lydia said turing to her bed.

"Lyd, professor Lupin told me to tell you he'll be here soon." Lydia nodded her head. "False, I'm here now." Remus said taking a large bite out of a chocolate bar. "Papa," she embraced her father in a hug, "did you get my latest homework assignment?" "Who's been giving you homework? You aren't allowed to be doing homework! Well anyways I wanted to give you a gift." Remus hadn't noticed Hermione or Ron there and Lydia completely forgot about the two.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Papa you know I don't like gifts." Lydia gigled.

"You've had a rough year Beast. I love you more than life itself."

"We've all had a rough year."

They hugged each other but someone just had to interrupt. "Rouf." A big black dog jumped onto Remus licking his face. "Padfoot!" Harry said his eyes wide. "Sorry, that was rude of me, mind if I join?" Sirius was no longer Padfoot. "Pere!" Lydia had tears in her eyes. Sirius bent down and wiped a tear with the pad of his thumb. "Hey, hey, hey, cub, cub, don't cry, baby," "pere" "I love you, both of you," Sirius looked up to Remus, "so much." "Sirius you can't be here, love." "Don't worry Harry won't rat on me." "I won't rat but um," Harry jerked his head toward his two friends.

"You're professor Lupin's daughter, your husband is Sirius Black. Lydia I knew you were hiding something, how could you not tell me, the closest thing you have to a friend." Hermione said. "Okay listen to me, I have friends, Harry is my best friend in the entire universe Kai is like a brother to me and Applebot an amazing human who I love dearly. Stop acting like I'm some charity project that your mommy and daddy invested in." Lydia stood up for herself, something that she hasn't done for weeks, and it felt amazing.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I miss you dearly and I really need one of your famous hugs. I don't get along with the girls here so well, yes still, it's been three years. I mean the guys don't even see me as a girl, I'm just "one of the guys". Lily what do I do? I miss you and Love you._

 _Write back soon,_

 _Lydia xx_

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post and that the chapters haven't been that long or great. I've been going through things, swim season is now, finals are here, I had city yesterday and I strained my knee and I can't walk that well now. I'm so sorry that this is so shitty. Also please go to my profile and vote on the poll.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: My deepest apologies for not being able to upload I'm going to try and upload more but I'm not 100% sure I can make doo on that promise. I'm again so sorry but schedules are messy sometimes.**

Lydia would never dare to tell her fathers her problems. They have enough problems of their own, plus how well could they really understand. Not fitting in isn't exactly something they are familiar with. They always had amazing friends since they were eleven. All the guys just see her as "one of the guys", she doesn't like nail polish or makeup but she loves messing with hair yet she is afraid she'll be mocked. She always gets that same old "you aren't like other girls" line, what's wrong with being like other girls? Lydia would always think to herself, then again this is what everyone was raised to believe. Girls aren't strong, they show too much emotion, they were _girls_. She gets along with very few people and most just saw her as a bitch for not getting along with them. A large majority of her friends are going into their last year next year. Lydia felt as though she was a burden to Harry as he has new friends, what was he still going to like about her, his size -18, empathic werewolf, unnatural, girlfriend? She wasn't all that interesting he was just friends with her because they were raised together and her was too nice to tell her to fuck off. Luckily this is the last week before spring break. Hopefully she can just get her mind off of everything talking to Lily and having some nice family time just her and her fathers.

"Lydia, you ready?" Harry said running into Lydia's dormitory. "For what?" Lydia was "groggy" but not really she just didn't want to go anywhere. "Classes," Harry replied. "No, I'm not going today." Lydia responded putting her face into her pillow. "You know, if you miss another class McGonagall is going to owl your parents."

"Let her."

"Honestly she might show up at your house. Come on it's the last day before spring break."

"I don't care!"

"Oh Harry!" Lavender Brown came skipping in. "She's been moody lately I think it's," she lowers her tone into a whisper, "her friend is visiting." Lavender said Lydia rolled her eyes. "Trust me Brown that's not what's happening okay? Don't you have classes to get to?" Lydia rolled over to face Harry.

"Don't you?" Lavender said.

"I'm not going."

"What? Are you skipping?"

"No she's not," Harry said pulling Lydia's covers off her bed.

"Yes she is." Lydia said pulling the covers back over her head.

"Lyd, why are you acting like this? It's not like you."

"I know who I am Harry but nobody else does, not you, not Kai, not Lily or James or even my fathers know who I am." Lydia was angry to say the least. At a very young age Lydia had learned to turn the fear and sadness into anger and pain for other people.

"Lasanderia Koreen Lupin-Black! Get your ass out of bed right this moment or else." Remus came storming in his head looking like it was going to explode. "Papa what's wrong?" Lydia asked she knew this wasn't her father. "Nothing is wrong except for you not getting you ass out of bed and going to classes."

"No you're upset, remember I'm not a halfwit."

"Get dressed now." Remus said in a low tone that made Lydia frightened but she would never admit she was frightened.

"Dad, what's wrong? You know that I can read you faster than 'The Raven', and I've memorized that poem to a tee." Remus realized that Lydia was scared she only called him "dad" when she was sad or scared. "Please get dressed and go to class that goes for all three of you." He walked out without another word.

"Alright you heard Remus let's go to class," Harry said then turning to Lavender Brown who he had forgotten was there, "uh… Lavender could you please leave?" Lavender nodded and headed out. "Nope." "Lyd!" "Listen I know my papa. He's scared because father has escaped. He's scared because he doesn't want father to go back to Azkaban but he might since he escaped. So no Harry I'm not going to classes."

That day Lydia was right she didn't go to classes.

The next morning Lydia was already packed and ready to go home. She could wait to see Kai and Amanda and Merida and Lily and James and to spend time with her fathers. She was happy, to say the least. While Sirius still couldn't be out in public he found it quite hard to even be at his own house aurors would show up everyday looking for their former co-worker and friend. None of them could believe Black did this. They always asked James his thoughts on the matter James says the same thing everyday, "he has been my best mate since we were eleven our children grew up together and I would put down my life before Sirius Lupin-Black murdered someone for the hell of it." James said that sentence fifteen times in the past week alone. They would search the house everyday one time they got too close for James's liking.

"Potter I think we found something!" James saw Peterson, one of the newer blokes, about to open Lydia's door. James knew what Lydia kept in her room, he knows that even Remus is scared to enter her room without knocking and a shout of approval. "No!" James exclaimed before he had the time to process what he was saying. Parkinson waltz over, he had been very angry with James ever since Lydia was hospitalized because Parkinson refused to believe his little angel could do something wrong he blamed everyone that was close to Lydia for his daughter's no detention streak ruined.

"And why not Potter? Are you hiding Black in there?" Parkinson scowled.

"No, it's just, this is his daughter's room and she's very territorial even her father's are scared to go in there without her permission and no one goes in there when she is at school. The only time she ever allows anyone in there without a knock is Kreature and that's because he's doing her laundry, cleaning up dirty bowls, or throwing away trash that is in her room I highly suggest you don't go in there or else she _will_ kill you." James explained in haste.

He wasn't hiding Sirius but he was honestly scared of Lasanderia Koreen Lupin-Black's wrath.

"Like father like daughter plus it's not like she'll know we're in here." Parkinson said snarkily reaching his hand for the door knob.

"Trust me Lydia knows everything and trust me when I say that she will find a skin particle of yours and make you life a living hell."

"She already made my daughter's life a living hell so what would she do to me?" "You want to know something? Lydia didn't do that. Your daughter played herself, made her own life a living hell! Lydia was walking back from the library then, out of nowhere, your daughter and her gaggle of girls jumps Lydia who is 36 kilos at most, beat her to the point where one of her ribs is sticking out and is unconscious!"

"Lydia started it,"

"my god, what are you five? Lydia was found unconscious when asked the reason she said that your daughter told her that 'this is what she deserves for being a murderer's child.' and what Lydia responded back with wasn't far from the truth now was it?" This time it was James's turn to snear.

Parkinson had shut up and reached for the door handle once more this time James hadn't been so quick with his reflexes. Parkinson and Peterson pushed past James, James reluctantly went in along with them though he wasn't going to be in trouble for this one. He could explain this to Lydia...right?

James knew whatever they looked in it couldn't be her bedside drawer. That's where Lyd kept her extra bottles of wolfsbane, it's where Lydia kept chocolate, it's where Lydia kept photos and letters, it's where Lydia kept her birth certificate, and where Lyd kept one of the only things she has left from her grandmother. Lydia lets no one in that drawer, she doesn't even let Monco, her _cat_ , look inside when Lydia has it open, it's a cat for god sakes. Lydia's bedside table was made of oak and painted over with a polisher to top things off. It had two drawers with a hollow gap in between the two compartments in which she stored Monco's cat food for home and his toys. Monco stays in Lydia's room considering how much Sirius hates cats but he's allowed to roam even with Sirius's extreme disliking for the violent creature. That cat is more territorial than Lydia and Sirius combined, and that's saying a lot. If anyone tries to even shake Lydia's hand he'll bite, Remus think it has something to do with the fact that Lydia is an empath and has stronger connection to creature's than others do and thinks that Monco can sense Lydia's past trauma.

"Potter find anything?" Peterson asked. "I found cat food." James said rolling his eyes. "Are you even taking this seriously, Potter?" Parkinson asked looking through Lydia's filled up sketch books. Shit. "Fine I'll look." As much as he respected his goddaughter's privacy he also needed to make sure she was safe so he opened Pandora's Box and what he found wasn't expected nor appreciated, James quickly slipped his findings into his pocket before the other two could see was he was doing.

Finally they completed their search with nothing, again. James needed to go home and tell Lily about his findings, or should he tell Remus first? Maybe he should just be straightforward and talk to Lydia herself about it? No he can't go to Lydia because then she'd know he was in her room. Not knowing what to do James just sat on the couch of the Lupin-Black's flat until he heard a noise twenty minutes later. James heard the door knob rattle but he didn't exactly care. He knew who it was. As soon as the door flew open he heard the giggles and even heard the smile of his sweet inno- well maybe not so innocent goddaughter.

"James, what are you doing here?" Remus said as though it was a happy surprise. James looked over to Lydia who was letting Monco out of his carrier. "The search for Sirius Lupin-Black continues." James said looking at Lydia with...he didn't even know his own emotions by this point. "Oh they've been searching our house?" Lydia chimed in, James couldn't even look her in the eyes. "Yes but don't worry I convinced them not to go into your room as I know you are very secretive about what's in your room." James turned from looking at the floor back to Remus. "Well I think I'm going to head home you guys probably want your father-daughter and not professor-student time plus I have my own rugrat to see. He gave both Remus and Lydia a hug before he left.

"-And then Colin started laughing so hard that pumpkin juice was spraying out of his nose." Lydia and Remus were laughing, she was excited to have some one-on-one time with her dad. "You know what Lyd? You are so much like-" Remus was cut off by the floo and James shouting. "Remus I didn't know whether or not I should tell you but Lydia does pot!" Remus was so confused yet not even fazed his friend did this far too often for him to be fazed, make some ridiculous statement and then say something completely irrelevant. "I found this in her room." James continued. "You went in my room?!" Lydia was mad and announced she was going to bed furiously running up the stairs.

"Pot? James, even you must hear how ridiculous you sound." Remus said looking at his best friend of 22 years in disbelief. "Remus we searched her room I didn't want them looking in _the_ drawer so I did and I found this." James laid the small bag of weed in front of Remus. "James," Remus looked heart broken.

 **A/N: Fun fact for everyone who is on the metric system 36 kilos = 80 pounds. Again I am so sorry for not uploading in so long I haven't had time for anything that doesn't involve grade I'm going to try and get better so I hope this longer chapter makes-up for it and I know that the timelines and stuff aren't cannon but let's just go with it.**


End file.
